Trust
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Public. Kakashi and Asuma are sent on a mission leaving Anko and Kurenai at home.  On the mission they will have to extract info from two sisters.  Can Anko trust Kakashi to keep their relationship intact? 8th in the Friends series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello everyone and welcome to the 8th episode in the Anko Kakashi "Friends" series. I can't believe there are this many! It's been great fun writing them, and I hope you continue to enjoy them. If you're new to this series, there are references all through this story to the ones that came previously. So please, if you haven't and would like to, go back and read the other 7 (which will take you a while) in this order: "Friends," "Benefits," "Tag," "Hurt," "Deal," "Discreet," and "Public." Whew! Then read this one so you're up to date on everything that's happened between Anko and Kakashi and everyone else so far.

Ok, time to get started. Remember now, I don't own Naruto, but I love it, that's why I continue to write these fics. This story picks up about a week after the end of "Public." We're starting off a bit frisky right off the bat. Lira W.M, the beginning part is for your enjoyment. Here we go! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

-----

Morning greeted Anko as she stretched her arms over her head. She rubbed her eyes at the sun that began to cause her window to glow. _Another day in Konoha_ she thought as she sighed and then glanced at her clock. _And I'm OFF today! No work for me. First day I've had off in I can't remember when. I think I might sleep in._ She stretched again, and pushed her legs straight down, feeling her whole body flex and then relax. Her body started to wake up even though she tried to remind it that it didn't have to.

She lay on her back and looked at the crack in her ceiling. She smiled to herself, and then she looked over at the sleeping ninja lying face down next to her. She playfully kneed him in the thigh.

"Unghn," was the reply she got. She giggled and did it again. "Stop," was the response this time. He stayed face down in the pillow and ignored her.

Anko was having none of that. She got close to his ear and said, "Guess what?"

"Uhm?"

"Are you awake?"

Groaning, he said, "No. Leave me alone. Tired."

Now that she was awake, she wanted to play. She kissed his ear and said again, "Guess what?" No response this time. Anko thought _maybe he really is tired, or maybe he's faking. I did wear him out last night._ She looked over at her clock again, and noticed the pot of melted chocolate that sat next to it that she'd almost forgotten about. The night before, Anko had been surprised with some sex play with her favorite treat, and she'd enjoyed both immensely. When Kakashi had arrived at her apartment with said pot, he told her he wanted to act out a scene from Icha Icha Sweet Shop Surprise. Anko had made a mental note to read that one herself.

She leaned over and peeked in the pot. It was cold now; the small amount of chocolate that remained in the bottom had congealed into a hard lump. _I'll deal with that later_ she thought to herself, for she believed it was a sin against mankind to waste good chocolate. What remained barely resembled the warm, thick yet spreadable delicacy that they had lavishly spread on each other's bodies, and eaten off, the night before.

Anko smiled at her recollection and tried one more time to wake her lover, "Guess what?" Still no answer.

_He's got to be faking. Now, how to find out . . ._

Anko sat up slightly and slowly started to pull the sheet down that covered the prone ninja's back. She loved his back. So well defined, and wonderful to hold onto and dig her nails into. She'd eaten chocolate off that back the night before. In fact, it looked like a small smear remained close to his spine, in the small of his back.

Anko smiled deviously and slowly got up on her hands and knees. She moved with absolute ninja precision, not moving the bed at all, as she changed position. She paused and turned her head to make sure the "faker" was still "faking it." Then she resumed her self-imposed mission. She turned her body so her knees were close to his arm, and she put her hands close to his hip. Then she giggled inside as she leaned carefully over him and purposefully followed the remaining chocolate trail down his spine – with her tongue.

Kakashi picked his head up off the pillow immediately.

Anko said, "I knew you were faking."

Kakashi rolled on his side and said, "What a lovely way to be woken up. It's much better than an alarm clock, even if you almost gave me heart failure just now."

"You loved it."

"Yeah, I know."

Anko smiled at his tired face. It was official – they were not a couple restricted to "stealth dating," anymore. They were an official "allowed to go out on dates in public" couple. Anko had enjoyed their stealth dating, and Kakashi still took her on some of those dates, but now they were able to walk together, talk together, eat together, and many other things, all while out in public. It seemed that everybody knew about them, thanks to the simple decision Kakashi had made in public.

At first Anko had a little trouble adjusting to the sudden change in their relationship. They were no longer just Anko and Kakashi, fellow deadly shinobi warriors who often worked together. They were now "Anko and Kakashi" said in the same breath. Once the cat was out of the bag, the whole village ended up knowing about them in about two days time. And it was still very new to them. They had only been at this new status for about a week, and at times the things they had to put up with were slightly annoying.

The part Anko liked the least, especially from the beginning were the quiet smiles EVERYONE seemed to give her when she walked anywhere with Kakashi, or was even seen anywhere near him. Those knowing smiles that let her know that EVEYRONE knew what she and Kakashi were up to. Even the students at the academy would make little comments to her about him! A quick threat to drop them in the forest of death for a week usually quieted them, or at least made them change the subject.

Then she had to get used to the question that EVERYONE always asked her when she was on her own, "So Anko, where's Kakashi?" It wasn't like they were connected at the hip – unless they were alone. They both had their own lives; they just happened to love each other and like to get naked a lot.

The only person who didn't like the new Anko and Kakashi was Naruto. When he finally realized that his former sensei was dating the crazy proctor lady from the chunin exams, he told Kakashi he should have his head examined! But after Kakashi had threatened to tie Naruto to his old training stump and eat all the ramen in Konoha in front of him, Naruto accepted them as a couple, even if he didn't like the fact too much.

The official couple lay in Anko's bed, waking up to yet another day in Konoha.

Anko still smiled at her tired boyfriend and repeated for the umpteenth time, "Guess what?"

Kakashi said, "What already? You asked me a million times."

"See I knew you were faking. Anyway," she flopped onto his chest an inch away from his face and she said, "I don't have to work today. I'm all yours."

Kakashi leaned up and kissed the end of her nose and said, "I know you're all mine. You've told me before. But unfortunately, I do have to go to work today."

Anko pouted like a little girl. She said, "I think Tsunade is scheduling us on different days to keep us apart."

"Nonsense. Once she got used to the idea that two of her employees were dating, she was ok with it."

"There are others she employs who are dating! Hell, practically every shinobi in Konoha is dating another shinobi!"

"Yeah, but when have you or I ever seriously dated someone? As in, went out in public and were seen doing dating things, with someone?"

"I guess you're right. When do you have to go in?"

Kakashi glanced at the clock and said, "About a half hour ago."

Anko bounced and sat up and said, "So help me GOD Kakashi, if you don't stop this lateness thing,"

He reached up and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back onto his chest face to face with him again. He said, "You'll do what?" And he attacked the hollow between her neck and shoulder causing her to squeal at him.

After she wrestled herself away from him, she said a little breathlessly, "I don't know but I'm sure I could think of something."

He looked at her and said, "That, I don't doubt."

"Hurry up. Get up. I'll get you some breakfast."

"No need. I'm going to go home and shower the rest of this sticky chocolate off me,"

"You mean I missed some? Where?"

"No, I'm just sticky in general. I'll go shower and get to work. I'll be back later."

Anko let him get out of bed and said, "We're going to your place tonight."

"Ok. I'll come get you later, and we'll head over there. So, what do you plan to do today?"

Anko flopped back on the bed and let out a huge sigh. Then she looked at him and said, "Since you're not going to be here to play with me, NOTHING!"

Kakashi looked at her with a funny look on his face. Anko said, "What. What is it? Is there a problem with me doing nothing?"

Kakashi said, "Oh, absolutely not. Enjoy yourself, but it's just that I thought I saw something," he walked over to Anko and she got up on her elbows and started to sit up, but Kakashi said, "No, just stay right there. There's something," he seemed to be looking at her knee.

"What is it? Is it a bug?"

"No. Let me see. Can't quite make it out. Might be a bruise," he leaned closer to Anko's knee and pushed her leg away from him slightly, like he was trying to get a better look behind her knee.

Anko said, "Is it a bruise? What is it? I don't feel a bruise there."

Kakashi picked her leg up slightly, raising it a bit, still staring at the spot on the outside back of her knee. He said, "No, hold on a sec," he got close and licked the small smear of chocolate he'd spotted on the back of Anko's knee. He'd turned the tables, and used her own trick against her. The games had begun again.

A shiver shot through Anko, and she reflexively kicked her leg out of his hand, almost bashing him in the nose as she moved. She giggled out loud, then immediately saw how close she came to knocking him out cold, "Oh God. I'm so sorry! I almost kneed you in the face! But you really shouldn't do those things to me! That's my only ticklish spot!"

"Oh, but it's perfectly fine if you lick things off me? I don't think that's very fair. As for the ticklish spot, I'll keep that little bit of information to myself to use for later purposes I'm sure."

"Hatake Kakashi. Do you plan on torturing me by tickling me?"

"Oh no I'd never do that to you. No torturing. That's too mean. I just figure I'll use it sometime to get out of a meeting with Tsunade or something."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well if you and I were in her office for a meeting, BORED to death, I'd just reach over and hit that spot, you'd let out a giggle and interrupt her, and probably cause her to get mad, threaten us, and throw us out. Simple, see?"

"You are not right."

He leaned over Anko and kissed her. He said, "I know. But yet you still put up with me."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Kakashi stood up, gathered his clothes and dressed quickly. He said, "I'm off to work. I'll be by to get you later. Oh, and wear the Fridays."

"You want me to wear the Fridays?" Anko wondered why he wanted her to wear her Friday underwear. "It's not even Friday! Why do you want me to wear those?"

"Velcro sides."

"Oh. I'll make sure to wear them."

"You're too good to me."

"I know. Get a shower and get to work. You're late enough already."

Kakashi winked at her with his one showing eye, and left her bedroom. She heard him leave because she heard her front door open and close. She sighed and thought to herself _that man is warped. But he's all mine._ She knew she'd fallen for the exact right man for her, because he was so much like her. He'd suffered, and lived through a horrible past, and had still come out better and stronger because of it, just like she had.

Kakashi was the only man she'd ever loved, and the only man she'd ever trusted. After she was so disillusioned by her former sensei, and had been made to choose to follow a noble path or evil one, she had trust issues for a good long time. At one time, she was perfectly happy to accept the fact that she might be single for the rest of her life. Then her whole "friends with benefits," thing happened with Kakashi, and she found that there might be a possibility that she didn't have to be single forever. She found that when she was with him, that he "got" her, because they were so similar. And even though she was absolutely terrified at the beginning that one of them might die and leave the other alone, she decided that this was the best possible situation for them both. They'd continue to enjoy each other as long as they were allowed to.

Anko lay on her bed, staring at the crack in her ceiling, happily smiling to herself as she thought _I'm so lucky. Life is good._ She decided to just lie there and feel good for a while, enjoying her day off doing absolutely nothing.

Kakashi had run back to his apartment and showered quickly. As he was washing off the sticky remnants of the night before, he thought _wish I didn't have to go to work today. I'm sure I could think of something much more fun that I'd rather do. And her name is Anko._ She was the only true girlfriend he'd ever had. The only woman he'd ever loved, and now dated openly. She was the woman he trusted with his life. He knew she was too good to him, too good for him, yet she was exactly what he needed in a woman. She was strong, deadly, smart, and sexy as hell. And she let him rip her underwear off whenever he wanted – his favorite habit since they'd started their little games some months before. He'd happily go broke buying her more underwear as long as she'd continue to let him tear them from her.

He gobbled a quick breakfast and headed to work, late as usual. On his way there, he thanked his lucky stars that his life had begun to change for the better as of late, and all because of the love of a good woman. One of the things Kakashi particularly loved about Anko was that she never tried to change him. She knew he was always late for things, and commented about it, but never demanded he change. She had told him before that she liked him just the way he was, even though he did find himself changing just a little. He found that he'd started letting go of old pain and sad memories when he was around her. She was good for him, and he knew it.

As he walked along, completely distracted by his own thoughts, Asuma called to him, "Kakashi! Late again I see."

He turned to Asuma who had been hanging around outside the academy. He said, "Asshola! Why do you care?"

"Tsunade wants to talk to us. I think we're next up for a mission."

"What. You and me?"

"Far as I can tell."

"Another extermination team?"

"I don't think so. I didn't hear much yet, but from what I get of it, it's just you and me."

"I wonder what that's all about."

"I don't know but if she's sending the two of us, she must expect some trouble."

"Yeah. Let's go see her." The two male shinobi went up the steps and headed toward the 5th Hokage's offices.

-----

**A/N:** And we're off and running. A two man mission coming up. But where will that leave Anko and Kurenai? You'll find out!

Next up: Kakashi and Asuma are given their assignment, but Kakashi has a SERIOUS problem with accepting it. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Time to move the story along. Can you say "emotional turmoil?" Kakashi's about to experience some. Enjoy!

-----

As Kakashi and Asuma turned the corner to the hallway that led to the Hokage's offices, they saw that Shizune was not in the office like she normally was. Instead, she was outside it talking with Genma. Kakashi thought _it's a good thing that fuck is talking to Shizune now. If he'd have asked Anko out again after he found out we were dating, I'd have tied his dick in a knot – if I could find it._

Shizune and Genma both turned when they saw the two shinobi coming toward them. Genma instantly had a look of dread on his face as he saw that one of the two was Kakashi. He nervously said, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Asuma looked sideways at Kakashi and smiled. He thought it was hilarious that Kakashi was still steamed about Genma asking Anko out. He watched while Kakashi slightly scowled at Genma. But Kakashi behaved himself; he made no move to speak, or injure Genma in any way. Asuma said, "The 5th's sending us on a mission. Are you coming with us?"

Kakashi said in a menacing tone, "Yeah Genma. Coming along?"

Genma began to sweat profusely, straightened up a bit and said, "No. Just talking with Shizune. We're reviewing my treatment. Still having some trouble with my lungs."

Shizune, sensing a bit of tension in the air, stepped in front of Genma, effectively shielding him from Kakashi's glare. She said, "I've been treating Genma ever since you came back from your last extermination mission. He's developed scar tissue in his lungs because of the stuff he inhaled. We've been working at it for a week now, and he's getting better. It'll just take a little more time. No missions for him right now I'm afraid."

Kakashi said, "I could give him a mission. He could bathe my hounds for me, since they helped save his ass."

Asuma said, "Easy there big guy. Those dogs take care of themselves and you know it. Let's go see what Tsunade wants.

Kakashi still looked threateningly at Genma, who watched from behind Shizune as Asuma pushed Kakashi through the Hokage's door.

Asuma said quietly to him as they went in, "You're acting like an animal. Cut it out!"

"You know he asked Anko out!"

"Yeah, but ever since he found out, he hasn't done it again. He's terrified you're going to kill him!"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and said, "Good. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from her."

Asuma laughed.

"What the fuck is your problem Asshola?"

"Never in a million years Hatake, did I think I'd EVER see you act this way over a woman."

Kakashi thought _funny, neither did I._ He said, "Never mind. I'll let him live as long as he stays away from her."

"That's a good boy. Now be quiet. We need to find out what the 5th wants."

They walked into the 5th's office where she was seated at her desk, with Tonton ever present on the desk beside her. Tsunade looked up, "Kakashi, Asuma. Where is Shizune? SHIZUNE!" Shizune came through the door quickly, Genma-less. "Good, we're all here. I have a special assignment for you two, one that only the two of you may be able to pull off."

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other suspiciously. Tsunade continued, "I've chosen you two because you have the characteristics that fit this mission better than anyone else who is available. Because of your skill levels, and looks,"

Asuma said, "What? Looks?"

Tsunade growled, "I'm not finished! Yes, I said LOOKS! Your mission is going to be to try and obtain information from two sisters who worked for Orochimaru. They are both research scientists. We have received word that they no longer work for him, but fled him after he injured one of them in an angry fit. They are currently being hidden in a small village, but will be moved in a few days' time to a safe house, and then they will disappear – permanently into a protection program designed to save their lives. So far they have refused to speak to anyone about Orochimaru's plans for our village, most likely because they fear retribution. Therefore, I am sending the both of you to gain their trust and get the information they possess by any means possible. The welfare of our village may hang in the balance."

Kakashi thought a minute and said, "What do you mean, by any means possible?"

"Use your imagination Hatake. ANY. MEANS. POSSIBLE."

Asuma said, "But what do our looks have to do with it?"

Tsunade said, "They're young women, and I want to send some rugged-looking men there to work on them. They will probably see you as protection against anything Orochimaru may try. You two fit the profile."

Kakashi was getting a little nervous because of this information. He asked, "What about Ibiki? He's about as rugged looking as they come." Asuma nodded.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "Ibiki is scarred from torture. I'm sending rugged, not mutilated. No, it's you two. Now, there are some things I have to be sure of before you go."

Both Kakashi and Asuma listed carefully to what Tsunade was saying, "I realize that you both have, "significant others," in your lives. When I say by any means possible, I mean it. If you have to befriend these girls and flirt with them to get them to trust you, and do whatever it takes to make them talk, do it. I know this may put either one or both of you in a very uncomfortable situation. I'm not saying you HAVE to take them to bed, and screw the information out of them," Shizune looked longingly at the Hokage's office door, "but if it comes down to that, for the sake of the mission, could you perform?"

Kakashi felt sick. Asuma didn't seem to be handling it as badly. Asuma said, "How long do we have to decide?"

Tsunade responded, "I'd prefer that you tell me right now that you'll take the mission so I can send you out."

Asuma continued, "When would we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Kakashi looked at Asuma, and then back at Tsunade. He said, "All due respect Hokage, but I will need to think about this one."

Tsunade said, "You never had any problem accepting this type of mission before Kakashi. But I understand why your feelings may have changed a bit. It's Anko isn't it?"

Kakashi said flatly, "Yes, quite frankly it is."

Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands on her desk. Shizune looked at Kakashi with a sympathetic look. Even Tonton looked like she understood what was going on in the room. Tsunade said, "Fine. Kakashi, go home. Go talk to Anko about it. I expect your answer by tomorrow morning. As for you Asuma, have you made your decision?"

Asuma said, "I have no problem taking the assignment Hokage." Kakashi looked at him like he was nuts. He thought _he's seeing Kurenai, yet he's willing to run off and possibly mess around with other women? How does he do it? I feel like shit about this, but it is my job. A shinobi never reveals his feelings, but does that still count since I've just found out that I actually have some?_

Kakashi was confused to his very soul. He needed to talk to Anko about this mission, but first he wanted to talk to Asuma and find out how the hell it was so easy for him to accept this mission. Tsunade interrupted his thinking and said, "You two are dismissed. Think it over Kakashi. If you get the information we need, we may be able to stop Orochimaru's next move before he even executes it." Kakashi felt as if a very heavy weight had just been put on his shoulders.

He looked at Tsunade and said, "I'll let you know tomorrow morning."

"Very well. Dismissed." Asuma and Kakashi turned and left the 5th Hokage's office. As soon as they got outside the door, Kakashi turned to Asuma and said, "What the fuck was that?"

Asuma said, "You and me – we need to talk." Asuma led him outside to a secluded part of the training grounds where they would not be seen, heard, or interrupted.

Before Asuma could begin, Kakashi practically shouted at him, "How can you do that? How can you just accept that mission knowing what it might do to Kurenai? Don't you care about her at all?"

Asuma said, "Just settle down. You're new at this couples thing. You and Anko are still in the "honeymoon phase" of your relationship, where you're both crazy about each other, and you're trying really hard not to do or say anything to offend each other. Am I right so far?"

Kakashi hated to admit it, but Asuma was right. He nodded.

Asuma continued, "Listen. We're shinobi. Tsunade was right, you've done this before, and you know what's involved. It's you _job_ Kakashi, and I know perfectly well, that nobody and I do mean NOBODY does your job better than you do. Especially, when it comes to getting information out of people of the opposite sex."

Kakashi sat there silently. He thought back to the other missions he'd done when he'd been asked to do just that – befriend a woman to get something out of her, be it information, goods, whatever. He'd always succeeded. He knew what women liked and what they wanted to hear. And if they'd wanted to get physical with him, he was more than happy to oblige. But that was before. Before Anko.

It had always been "the job" before. He'd also always been single before when he was doing "the job." But things were a whole hell of a lot different now, and by going through with it, he may lose the trust of the only woman he'd ever loved. He was at a serious crossroads in his mind. Does he do the job, because he knew he'd do it successfully, and possibly break his girlfriend's heart, or does he refuse the mission, thereby refusing to the job they pay him for?

Suddenly he looked at Asuma and he said, "Tell me how you do it."

"How I do what?"

"How do you do this – connive information out of women, because I know you've done it before too – and still look Kurenai in the eye?"

Asuma said, "Listen. Kurenai and I have an understanding. Sure, we're together, but we both know we have jobs to do. She's been asked by the Hokage at times, to seduce men to get to them too. I have to stand back, because I realize, it's part of the job. It means nothing. I know she's coming back to me, just like I'm coming back to her. I guess we've both learned how to separate "home" and "work.""

"I still don't know how to do this. Anko's going to . . . I barely know how to tell her that I have to go on a mission to possibly seduce a woman into telling me Orochimaru's secrets."

Asuma sat down on a rock and said, "Just go to her and tell her. You can always refuse the mission."

"Yeah, I guess. But Tsunade said we're probably the only ones who may be able to pull it off."

"I'd have to agree with her on that one. So, what are you gonna do?"

Kakashi had no clue what he was going to do, so he decided to go tell Anko about it the proposed mission immediately. "I'm going to Anko's. If Tsunade looks for me, tell her I'm there."

"I don't think she'll have a problem with you going there now. Go on. Talk to her. And if she wants, I'm sure she can talk to Kurenai about it if she needs to."

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later."

"If not, I'll see you back here tomorrow. Think about it Kakashi, it's only part of the job. It means nothing."

"Yeah. Right."

Kakashi left Asuma there, and headed back to Anko's apartment.

-----

**A/N:** Turmoil! Emotional frigging turmoil! It can tear a person apart. How will Kakashi fare? You'll see!

Next up: Kakashi goes to talk to Anko, and her perfect "do nothing" day turns to shit. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey there! Now, serious stuff going on. Anko is about to find out about the mission. Kakashi doesn't know how to tell her, so for honesty's sake, he just comes out with it. How's she going to take it? Let's find out. Enjoy!

-----

Anko was still lying in her bed, enjoying her glorious day off. She was very successfully completing her "do nothing because I feel like it" day. She looked at her clock and it was getting close to lunch time. She said to no one, "I am getting pretty hungry. Wonder if I could get the rest of that chocolate out," and she reached over to the cold pot next to her clock. In the process, she knocked down a small picture frame that she'd put there recently. When she and Kakashi became a "public couple," they did something that new couples sometimes did in public. They went to a photo booth and had some goofy pictures of themselves taken. The one she particularly liked was one where she was standing behind Kakashi, and she had her arms tightly across his chest. She was grinning at the camera like a buffoon, but Kakashi had his head turned, looking up at her, and she could tell, even though he was wearing his mask, that he was smiling. She loved that picture because it was spontaneous, and it showed a comfortable closeness that had grown between the two of them. There were three other pictures that they had done on the strip of four that they paid for, and Kakashi kept one with him. The other two were stuck with magnets to her refrigerator.

She righted the small picture frame, taking a quick second to look at the picture and smile. Then she turned her attention back to her cold chocolate pot. She reached her finger in and tried to use her fingernail to pick at the sides of the remaining chocolate, hoping to pop it out in one go, so she could eat it all at once. "Come on, you stubborn thing! Mama wants to eat you!" She continued to pick at it, managing to splinter little bits of it, which she quickly ate from her fingernail.

A knock at her door interrupted her attempts at chocolate mining. _Who could that be?_

Kakashi stood outside Anko's door, a thousand conflicting thoughts whizzing in his head. _What do I do? It was never hard to decide before. I never had to. Now, I care about someone other than myself. I don't know how to do this._ He knocked gently and waited for Anko to let him in.

Anko jumped up and put her chocolate pot and its lingering stubborn remains next to her clock and picture. She thought _it's not even lunch time. Who could this be?_ She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her as she went to see who her unexpected visitor was.

She peeked out her peep hole and saw the hair she recognized immediately, but she couldn't see his face. She instantly thought _Kakashi. What's wrong with Kakashi!_ She almost tore the door off its hinges, she opened it so fast. Before he could even speak, she started, "What is it? What's wrong? Why are you here now? You should be at work. Talk to me!"

Kakashi walked into the apartment right past Anko and said, "I'd talk to you if you'd let me." And he kept walking.

Anko turned and watched him walk to her bedroom and go inside. She was totally confused. Usually Kakashi in the bedroom meant one of two things – sex or sleep, or most of the time, both. But now was the time for neither, so Anko's confusion and concern grew. She closed her door and followed him to her bedroom.

By the time she'd gotten there, he was flat on his back looking at the ceiling. His arms were thrown out on either side of him. He wouldn't look at her. Anko approached slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, next to his hip. She leaned carefully over his face and said, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kakashi looked at Anko by moving his one exposed eye only. He pulled his mask down and said, "Something happened to me today – I need to talk to you about it. I need some help."

Anko was startled. _Kakashi needs help? And he's coming to me for it? Of course I'll help him._ Anko said quietly, "Start at the beginning."

Kakashi closed his eye and said, "I've been given a mission with Asuma."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the problem. What we've been asked to do may be the problem, because what Tsunade wants me to do could affect you."

Anko's heart rate quickened. She began to feel nervous in her stomach. She swallowed hard and said, "Tell me."

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at the woman he loved. He took her hand in one of his and began, "Tsunade wants Asuma and me to go on a mission to . . . befriend . . . two sisters, both research scientists, who worked for Orochimaru," Kakashi tightened his grip on Anko's hand. She continued to look at him as he struggled with getting the words to come out. "The sisters ran from him after he injured one of them in an angry fit. They're being hidden in a small village not far from here, and are scheduled to be moved to a safe house, and then they're going to disappear for good. Apparently they have information on Orochimaru's next moves, but they haven't talked yet."

Anko listened to Kakashi's whole speech. When he'd finished, she said, "Befriend. How friendly does this "befriending" have to be?"

Kakashi said, "If the sisters insist, or suggest it, possibly the friendliest form of the word."

Anko was conflicted. She knew that this was a job. It was part of the life of a shinobi. She had been trained how to use her own sexuality to get information out of people before. She'd done it on occasion, when ordered to. She found no joy in it. The only joy she felt was if it worked and her mission was successful. She looked at Kakashi and knew he was having a moral conflict with himself. She knew exactly what he was thinking, because if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd feel the same way.

Still, she knew being shinobi, they were called upon to do things they were trained to do, that they may not necessarily like. They may be ordered to torture and cause harm on a moment's notice. To kill and not regret it. They did as commanded for the betterment of all. It was their job; it's what they signed up to do.

Anko looked Kakashi in the eye and then looked down. She said, "When do you leave?"

Kakashi let go of her hand and sat up. He looked at her and said, "Are you kidding? This is KILLING me and all you want to know is when I leave?" Anko stayed silent. He continued, "What if it gets out of hand? What if I have to fuck this woman, because that's where it leads?"

At the mention of "the word," and the realization that there was a distinct possibility that that could happen, Anko cringed. She broke her silence and said, "Don't say it. Just don't say it."

Kakashi stood up and said, "But it's fine if I do it? Because I don't think it is!"

She looked at him and said, "What do you want me to say? Something like, 'No Kakashi, I forbid you to go and do that. I won't let you do your job because I love you too much and I'm the ONLY woman you're allowed to fuck!' Is that what you want to hear?"

That was EXACTLY what Kakashi wanted to hear. But since he didn't he just looked away.

Anko looked at him. She was completely flattered that he was having such a problem with his assignment. And quite honestly, she was too. But she thought _it may not happen. It may not go that far, but there is a possibility that it could._ She knew what he needed to hear, and so she started to say it, "Don't let it get that far."

He looked at her. She continued, "If you're going to do it, and I know you're the best at getting information, don't let it get that far. Flirt, tease, whatever. I'd prefer that you turn down the mission completely. But if these girls squeal on Orochimaru, we could better protect the village."

Kakashi felt a little relieved. Anko hadn't come right out and said DON'T GO, like he really wanted her to, but she came pretty darn close. He knew how she felt about him, but she cared about the welfare of the village too. He had his answer. He told her, "I'll do my best, but not ALL of my best."

"I'll ask again then. When do you leave?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good, that gives us a little time together before then. Do you have to go back to work? Couldn't you stay with me for a while?"

"I'd better go let Tsunade know I'll take the mission. And Asuma too. Oh, by the way, he said that since Kurenai's been through this before, that if you wanted to talk to anyone about it while I'm gone, she'd be the one to talk to."

"I just may do that." Trying to lighten the mood a little she said, "Take me out to dinner tonight and I just might put out." She looked at him suggestively.

Kakashi relaxed a little. He said, "But you always put out."

She walked to him and put her arms around his neck, "Only for you big boy." She kissed him gently, not feeling all that sure about how she felt about what had just happened.

They separated, and Kakashi walked toward her door. She followed closely behind him. He opened the door to leave, but first turned and said, "You're the only woman I've ever loved you know."

Anko felt as if a senbon had pierced her heart. Her throat hurt suddenly, and she choked a little when she said, "Yeah. I know."

"You'd better get back to your chocolate adventure."

_How'd he know? _"Yeah, I will in a minute. Before you go, one more thing," he turned and waited, then Anko said, "I trust you."

Kakashi kissed her one more time, flipped his mask back up and closed the door behind him as he left.

Anko leaned against the door, then slid down it. She put her elbows on her knees as she sat on the floor and put her head in her hands. She sat there, alone with her terrible "what if" thoughts, but she didn't cry. Instead, she tried to think of what she'd do next.

-----

**A/N:** A little different than you thought it was going to be right? No, Anko did not kill anyone - yet. Kakashi is having more trouble with this than Anko is, but she's having trouble too. What's she going to do you ask? You'll soon find out.

Next up: Anko comes up with a DEVIOUS plan, while Kakashi and Asuma go over the mission information. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! It's time for plans to be made by both Anko and Kakashi. They're both a little freaked still, but have decided doing the mission is best. Kakashi has to let everyone know he'll go, and Anko's going to be busy with her own plans. So without any further delays, let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi headed back to work. He entered the building and decided it was just best to go straight to Tsunade's office. _Might as well tell her I'll do it. _He walked to the office, just to see Shizune and Genma perched outside the door – again. It seemed that Shizune was doing something similar to palm reading on Genma, and she was giggling as she ran her finger down his "life line," explaining to him that there was indeed a break in his line, when they finally saw Kakashi.

Immediately Genma straightened up. Kakashi couldn't be bothered. He didn't give a fuck about Genma right then, but he assured himself that if he went anywhere near Anko while he was gone – the dick knot would surely happen. Kakashi asked, "Is she in?" Shizune nodded. Then Kakashi said to Genma as he opened the door, "At ease," and he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi as he entered her office. She said, "I take it you've come to a decision early? Are you going to refuse the mission?"

Kakashi took a breath and said, "On the contrary, I accept."

Tsunade was a little surprised at his acceptance. She said, "Anko's ok with this?"

"She trusts me."

"I hope you don't have to disappoint her."

"Me too."

"Asuma is having lunch. Go let him know you'll be joining him. I'll have paperwork for you two to review later this afternoon. And Kakashi,"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's not easy for you in your current situation. It takes a big man to step up when a difficult need arises. Your efforts will be much appreciated. Before you go, will you ask Shizune to quit playing grab-ass with Genma and get HER ass in here? I have an assignment for her too."

"Sure. Thank you Hokage." Kakashi turned and left. He opened the door and said, "Shizune, the boss needs you." Shizune dropped Genma's hand – again, and went through the door to Tsunade's office.

Genma took the opportunity to try to talk to Kakashi, "Kakashi. Hey. Listen, please don't kill me, but I didn't know about you and Anko when I asked her out. She was just so amazing on our last mission, and it was like I was star struck. But I guess you can't blame me, she's one fantastic woman."

Kakashi softened a little, and said, "Tell me something I don't know. Listen. I'm going on a mission with Asuma day after tomorrow; I don't want you anywhere near Anko while I'm gone, do you hear me?"

Genma put his hands up and said, "You have nothing to worry about. After you two went public with your relationship, I got the message and I backed off. Plus, I'm getting to know Shizune better since she's been working on healing my lungs. She's really smart and fun. You have my word, I won't go near Anko."

Kakashi hit Genma on the back a little harder than was needed, and said, "Alright then. Listen, I've gotta go. Good luck with Shizune."

"Yeah, thanks." Genma visibly relaxed as Kakashi turned and left to find Asuma.

Anko sat on the floor with her back against the door for a good twenty minutes. She wasn't sure what to think, what to do, how to feel. _This is something I didn't anticipate. It's never happened to me before because I've never NOT been single before. What happens if "it" actually does happen? How will he feel? How will I feel? This is way too complicated, and I have a feeling someone's going to get hurt from this one. What to do, what to do._ Eventually when she found she couldn't turn it around in her head for one more minute, she got up and went back to her bedroom.

In an effort to salvage some of the rest of her "do nothing" day off, she jumped back on her bed and picked up her chocolate pot. As she did, she looked at her picture of the two of them. She ached inside, not knowing what may happen when he's gone. One thing she knew for sure, after Kakashi had left for the mission; she'd definitely arrange to have a night with Kurenai so she could get her point of view on the whole situation.

She poked at the chocolate, only managing to chip small bits off the remaining lump in the bottom of the pot. "Aargh! Damn chocolate!" She got up in huff and stormed her way into the kitchen where she grabbed a butter knife and jammed it into the edge of the chocolate. One flick of the wrist later, and the whole thing came loose and flew out of the pot. As she put the knife and pot on the counter and attempted to snag the chocolate from mid-air, it just slipped past her fingers and down her register vent. "Ewww. I'm going to have to get that outta there. If the heat ever kicks on, it's going to smell good in here for a while, until it burns." She got on her knees and pulled the grate up, and then she reached down to pick up and hopefully salvage the chocolate. When she finally pulled it up, it was covered in dust, hair, and some other things she couldn't identify. She sighed heavily, got up and tossed her beloved sweet into the garbage. In her frustration she shouted, "My perfect day has officially turned to shit!"

She went back to her bedroom, her stomach growling, but she was so mad from losing her chocolate that she ignored it. She thought _what can I do? I need to do something for Kakashi that he'll never forget. Something he can take with him so he'll never forget me. So he'll have a harder time when faced with temptation. _She thought for a while, and then it came to her. She was going to play the ultimate trust game with him, and HE was going to have to trust HER before he was able to leave her apartment and go anywhere. She decided to play upon his perverted nature.

Anko went to her closet and couldn't find what she needed, so she threw on some clothes quickly, and raced from her apartment to find the things she'd need to make Kakashi think of no one but her – EVER.

Kakashi went to the lunchroom where Asuma was sitting across from Kurenai having something to eat. He walked over to the table and stood there, waiting for an invitation, to be acknowledged, anything. Asuma and Kurenai looked at him and Asuma said, "So. You come to a decision? Who else did Tsunade pick to go with me?"

Kakashi said, "No one. I'm going."

Asuma said, "That's the best choice after all."

"For whom?"

Kurenai spoke up, "Asuma told me about the mission. Don't worry Kakashi; it doesn't have to go that far. You're the expert, you call the shots. Just don't let it go that far."

"That's what Anko said too. She also said she's probably going to get together with you. You may want to talk to her tomorrow."

"I will. It'll be ok, don't worry."

Kakashi thought _easy for you to say, you're not doing my job right now._

Asuma said, "Wanna eat something?"

"Not right now. Tsunade said she'd have paperwork for us this afternoon. Let me know when you get it. We'll need to study it so we know who and what we're looking for."

"Right. Why don't you go take it easy for a while? You look like you need a little time alone."

"I do. Find me later."

"I will."

Kakashi turned and left Asuma and Kurenai in the lunchroom, not all that convinced that he wanted to be alone. But his mind was buzzing with things he was thinking about. Lots of "what if" questions plagued him. He always did his job, he always did everything asked of him, but his job never affected anyone but himself before. Sure either he or Anko could have been injured or killed on any mission, but they never expected it before hand. Now he was faced with some pretty known facts, and he may have to act a certain way to achieve a successful mission. He wasn't sure he could do it.

All he wanted to do was go home, change into some street clothes and take his girlfriend out to dinner. He hoped that that would make him feel a bit better. As he walked the halls aimlessly, he reached in his left vest pocket and pulled out the small picture he kept of the both of them. It was the one he liked the best. Anko was sitting on his lap and they were forehead to forehead, looking at each other, moments away from a kiss. He loved that picture, and he'd keep it with him on his upcoming mission. He'd keep her close to him, reminding him to return to her, keeping their trust intact, so he can once again be moments away from another kiss.

Anko raced around town, trying not to be seen by anyone she knew. She hit three shops at record speed and then sped home with her supplies. She thought as she walked through her door, _no way is he EVER going to forget this! I'll make him never ever think of another woman in any way EVER! Anko, you are a devious woman, but you have to be, to keep your man focused on what's important!_ She ran to her bedroom with her bags, one of which was pretty large and heavy, and then she ran to the kitchen to get some scissors and a lighter. She scurried back to her room and began working on her devious plan.

Asuma tracked Kakashi down when he got the paperwork from Tsunade. He wasn't hard to find, he'd kept walking in circles, turning things over in his mind for about an hour. Asuma bumped him in the arm and said, "I've got the papers, let's go." Kakashi nodded and followed Asuma back to the lunchroom so they could spread out their papers and have a good look at them.

Kakashi began to pore over the paperwork. It seemed that the sisters went willingly to work with Orochimaru at first, against the protests of their family. They wanted to serve him and assist in his experiments. He promised to reward them handsomely for their assistance, and he had at first, but over time, he became impatient with them, right around the time that his installations outside and around the Hidden Leaf Village began to get wiped off the map. During one of the experiments he had the girls performing, the outcome was not what he'd hoped it would be and he'd produced the grass sword and struck one of the sisters with the flat of it, growling that if they didn't get the results he'd required, he'd use the sharp edge next time. Both sisters decided it was much too dangerous to work for him, and that he'd become maniacal. They planned their escape, and with Kabuto being out of the picture – Kakashi having killed him – they were not watched as closely. They were able to escape, and find solace in a village where a family member lived. They had changed their appearance. They dyed their hair, and wore different clothes, and made sure not to be seen together. They even took to being seen by the villagers at the same times every day so they wouldn't appear to be strangers – or fugitives – who had fled to the village. Even though their appearance had changed, one thing had not. Both sported a small serpent tattoo inside their left wrists. Orochimaru's mark he gave them as he claimed them for himself.

Asuma and Kakashi continued to study. Asuma said, "This is what we know so far. We know no details yet about what they were doing while with Orochimaru. But we know where they are now. We have a contact in that city who knows the family. The sisters haven't talked yet, even to family. They're afraid Orochimaru will show up before they can get moved out of there to the safe house. That's where we come in."

Kakashi said, "How do you want to handle this? Go in in civilian gear, accidentally run into them, befriend them and get the info? Or go in like ninjas, get to know them, tell the truth, that we're there to offer protection until they can be moved, and then spring on them, 'oh, by the way, we need you to tell us what Orochimaru was up to before you left – we promise not to use it against you?'"

Asuma said, "Not sure yet, but I think we may have to use a combination of the two. After we get there, we've got three days to get the info. They're being moved early on the third day."

Kakashi said, "Ok. Let's get studying."

The two shinobi studied the material given to them by Tsunade so they could formulate a plan to get the information they needed – by any means necessary.

Anko continued to prepare for the "surprise" she had in store for her boyfriend. Everything was in place, her clothes were picked out, she made sure to take out her "Fridays" because Kakashi had requested them earlier that morning, and she hadn't forgotten. He said he would take her out to dinner, but she wouldn't let him cross her door – that'd blow the surprise she had. _I'm going to blow his mind tonight. Knowing him, he'll have already read about this in Icha Icha somewhere. But I don't care – WE'VE never done this before. I hope I don't scare him too much._

_-----_

**A/N: **Plans are underway! What does Anko have in store for Kakashi? You'll soon see.

Next up: Anko and Kakashi have a nice time together and relive some memorable moments, pushing throughts of the upcoming mission out of their heads temporarily. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi again everybody. Here's a short little chapter, I apologize for it's length, but this is where the chapters happened to break. It's the lead in to chapter 6, which I have dubbed, "The sensual drawn-out steamy chapter." For the time being, here's the beginning of Anko's plan for Kakashi. Enjoy!

-----

As the day wore on and Anko finished her preparations, she decided she'd better shower and get ready. She knew Kakashi would probably be back around 6:00, give or take 30 minutes, and she'd be ready to go as soon as he got there. She took her time bathing, tweezing, shaving, plucking, making her skin smooth with the many different body creams she had, and even putting on a bit of make up. Then she took out the hot little dress she kept hidden for "special occasions," and she prepared to meet him at the door as soon as he knocked.

Kakashi dragged himself home, emotionally and mentally drained. He and Asuma had devised a plan, albeit a shaky one, to try on the sister scientists. They'd gone over it many times, and had committed it to memory. They'd even come up with two other smaller backup plans to try in case the sisters became fearful or resistant. But they weren't leaving for another day, and Kakashi just wanted to get to Anko and take her out for a nice meal and forget about the mission for awhile. Tsunade had been kind enough to give Kakashi and Asuma the day off before they left for their mission. She wanted them rested, and raring to go.

Once he made it to his apartment, he threw his vest aside. He put on a black shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. He looked in the mirror, shrugged and didn't change a thing. The only thing he did do was brush his teeth. He threw some money in his pocket and left his place and went straight to Anko's.

Anko waited inside. She'd been ready for about 45 minutes. _Any minute now. Oooh, Kakashi, I am going to do fantastic and wondrous things to you tonight. But you owe me dinner first._ She sat and waited, and shot up as soon as she heard him knock. She looked out her peep hole and saw that he didn't look so thrilled. _I'll fix that._ And she opened the door, whipping it open quickly so he got a full-on view of her, completely dolled up, just for him.

Kakashi took a step back. He looked her up and down – twice – then he said, "Holy shit. HOT! You look, wow, HOT! I feel totally underdressed. Maybe I should go change."

"Not on your life Hatake. I'm spending as much time with you as I can. We're leaving now." She stepped out the door to him, and gave him a quick kiss on his masked mouth. She had to make sure to distract him enough so he didn't attempt to go into her apartment. No, she wouldn't let him ruin his surprise.

She closed the door and he took a step away from her again. She said, "What's wrong? I got lipstick on my teeth or something?"

"No. I just want to look at you."

"You always were the voyeur."

"You make it easy."

"Suck up. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Let's walk until we find the right place."

Anko took Kakashi's arm and they walked out of their building. They were quiet for a few moments; each knowing the other had a lot to think about. After walking with no particular destination in mind, Kakashi asked, "So, have you decided where you want to go yet?"

Anko squeezed his arm a bit and said, "Don't know for sure, but I'll know when we get there."

"You sound so philosophical."

"I'm not trying to be. Just trying to enjoy my evening with you and I don't want to rush it."

"I see." Kakashi put his hand over hers as it rested on his arm. They quietly walked in the fading sunlight, passing people as they went. Parents rounded up their children for baths, stories and bed. Shops were starting to close up, making preparations to open again in the morning. Lovers were strolling, much like they were.

Anko still noticed the looks they got when they were together. The novelty of their relationship still had not gotten old among the village residents yet. Tonight – this time – she didn't mind the looks so much.

Kakashi continued to be troubled by his thoughts, but they seemed to retreat a bit, almost like they were pushed back by just the warm weight of Anko's arm on his. He was so grateful for her and considered himself a very lucky person to have found someone to share his life with. It felt good not being so "singular" anymore. The only complication he found was that any decision he made now would not only affect him, but someone he cared about more than anything. And what if children came along? His decisions and actions would affect even more people. His thoughts began to take him over again – until he felt a gentle pull on his arm that changed his direction.

Kakashi snapped back to the present when Anko said, "Let's stop here." She pulled Kakashi toward the little sake bar they'd first flirted in when their "friends with benefits" relationship had started. Anko said, "I think we could both us a little loosening up."

Kakashi smiled and said, "You're absolutely right."

They both sat on stools at the bar and Anko put up two fingers when the barkeep looked their way. He returned with two bottles of sake that Kakashi poured for both of them.

Anko looked over at her boyfriend and began to hatch her plan. She said seductively, "Remember last time we were here?"

"Oh yeah. I'll never forget it."

"Who knew it would lead to this."

"I'm glad it did."

"Me too." She paused, and then said, "I have very special plans for you later." She turned to face him, picked her cup up slowly, and touched it to her bottom lip, never breaking eye contact with him. She opened her mouth and before she drank, she said, "VERY special plans." Then she purposefully ran her tongue across the rim of the cup before she drank.

Kakashi was mesmerized. He wanted to leave right then, throw her over his shoulder and maybe run back to the concrete slab they'd "christened" that first night. But instead, he restrained himself, denied himself the immediate gratification he craved, and decided to not rush the evening either.

He drank his bottle and ordered two more. He knew they were on a "public date," but he figured he'd try and talk to Anko more about the mission. He said, "When I go on the mission,"

Anko interrupted him with a quick kiss. She said, "Not tonight. Tomorrow, we'll talk about it. Tonight is just us."

Kakashi liked that alternative.

The sake was hitting Anko a little harder than she thought it would, probably because she hadn't eaten a decent meal – just picked at things – and chocolate, while she was home. She said, "No more after this. I need food or I'll be on the floor and won't be able to tend to you later."

Kakashi said, "I like the sound of that."

Anko finished her sake and thought; _oh you have no idea what I have in store for you._

_-----_

**A/N:** Get ready everyone, serious stuff coming up. We're having lemon cake with lemon sauce, and a side of lemon flambe served with lemonade. Oh yeah, there's that much.

Up next: Anko's plan in action. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. The serious lemon dessert chapter is finally here. Anko's devious plan is about to go into full swing. Just so you know, LEMON happening here! You've been warned. Also, those of you who did not check my profile should know what a "safe word" is. It is a word agreed upon by two consenting adults who are planning on having intimate contact that is a little bit beyond normal. Therefore, they establish a "safe word" that when uttered, STOPS everything, so that either one or both can settle down, regroup, re-set and go back at it. Now, you're wondering, "What the fuck did she do now?" You're about to find out. I had fun with this chapter and I do hope you like it. All the naughty little minds (or big minds) out there will I'm sure. Anyway, enough chatter, let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi took Anko to a nice restaurant where they had a quiet dinner, and flirted shamelessly with each other, not caring who saw them, or what they thought. As they walked to a dango stand where Kakashi bought a few for Anko to eat on the way home he said to her, "So, what do you have in store for me tonight?"

Between big bites, Anko said, "It's a secret. In fact, it's so secret you have to wait outside in the hall until I'm done preparing for it."

"I can't even come in? I'll wait in the kitchen."

"No you won't! You'll wait in the hall until I tell you to come in!"

"I'll just stand in the doorway and face out into the hall."

Anko turned on him and with a determined look, one he'd seen many times before, she said, "MY plans. MY doing. MY game. MY rules. Got it?"

"I'll just wait in the hall then, shall I?"

She patted him on the cheek and said, "That's right. Now, let's go to my place where your surprise awaits you."

Kakashi suddenly forgot all about his upcoming mission.

Anko kept grinning to herself because she knew what was coming. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd try something like this, but knowing what kind of perv Kakashi was, she knew he'd definitely enjoy it. Especially since, he was going to have to trust her while she was "tending to him." She almost giggled, but she didn't want him asking any questions. So instead, she'd just glance at him sideways and smile a bit – deviously.

They walked in the building and went up to Anko's floor. Kakashi stood outside her door, while she reached for her key, smiling to herself. Kakashi had noticed all the smiling she'd been doing, and he said, "I'm scared."

She looked at him and said, "You should be. Stay here. When I call you – come in, and lock the door. No lights. Just come to the bedroom."

"No pain involved right?"

"Not unless you insist. Do you trust me?"

He looked her in the eye and knew he did. He nodded and said, "Do with me what you will."

"I intend to. Stay here. I won't be long." She stepped in the door and closed it behind her. Then she kicked off her shoes and ran to her bedroom. She practically tore off her dress and then winged it in the corner – she knew she'd pick it up in the morning – maybe. She stripped down to only her "Fridays" and then took her scissors and clipped the tag off the gorgeous black floor length satiny gown she'd bought for the occasion which she put on quickly. It had spaghetti straps – which she knew men – mainly Kakashi - could not resist. It had a slit up the right side from floor to hip. It had a wide slash of lace across the front from left breast to right hip that followed the slit down to the floor. She thought _wait till he gets an eyeful of this! I hope he doesn't get a nosebleed._

She ran into the bathroom and glanced in her mirror, and then she paused to brush her teeth. She was satisfied, even though her eyes were a bit bloodshot from the sake, but she thought _he won't be able to tell in the lighting. _She went back to the bedroom and got the lighter out, and lit the twenty or so candles she'd set up strategically around her room so no amount of bouncing bed action would cause any to fall and possibly burn the place down. She looked around the room and thought _sexy lighting, check. Sexy woman waiting in sexy gown in sexy lighting, check! One more thing and we'll begin._ She reached over to her side table, next to the small picture and the alarm clock, and folded up the last item she needed and tucked it between her breasts. _Now. Time to begin._

She called, "I'm ready when you are. Come in." She waited and listened. She heard the door open and close. She heard the lock. Before he could take another step, she said, "Say something so I know it's you."

He said, "If anyone had attempted to get near your door while I was waiting outside it, there'd be a corpse in the hall. There is none, so it's me."

"Good. Come in."

"It's kinda dark out here."

"Follow the light to me." Kakashi followed the dim light that seemed to be flickering, to her bedroom.

When he rounded the door, he was stunned speechless. His girlfriend stood there, bathed in candlelight wearing the sexiest black negligee he'd ever seen. It wasn't smutty looking, but revealed just enough to make him want to see more. _Spaghetti straps _he thought as he greedily took in every detail. She had her head tilted slightly down, and she had that "come hither" look on her face. He didn't move. He couldn't move. He never wanted to forget what she looked like at that exact moment. He wished his sharingan could burn the image of her into the back of his eyelids so every time he closed his eyes, he'd see nothing but her the way she looked right that second. He tried to memorize every detail, as his body instinctively began to respond to her.

Anko stared at her boyfriend, who obviously liked what he saw. She decided to push him as far as she could. So she did nothing, but step her right leg forward and out to the right, showing him that her gown did indeed have a slit that went clear up to her hip. This new visual almost brought Kakashi to his knees. She let him look at her a few more moments, enjoying what she was doing to him, also enjoying what it was doing to her. She said, "Undress."

Kakashi said nothing. He kicked his shoes off, and reaching behind the middle of his back, he pulled his shirt off in one swift movement. He stood there in nothing but his mask and his pants. His breath was increasing. One more quick move and his mask was off and discarded. He removed his belt, undid his pants, let them drop and stepped out of them. He stood there before her in his underwear only.

Anko said, "All of it." Kakashi smiled at her.

He noticed that Anko had something new in her room. He said, "New headboard. I like the rungs."

"Functionality. You'll see why."

Kakashi's mind ground to a dead stop. He stood there, and asked, "Exactly what are you planning?"

Anko very simply reached between her breasts and pulled out a long black silky scarf.

Kakashi's eyes got wide. He thought _this is just like a scene out of Icha Icha Twisted Tie-Up! I am SO lucky!!!_ He was willing to do whatever Anko said, because if she had plans that even remotely resembled this latest of his Icha Icha collection, he was going to be one very happy man indeed. He quickly understood why she had a new headboard. He was about to be tied to it.

She said, "Face down."

"Huh?"

"Do it. Don't worry. I want you to experience the exquisite sensation of touch today. For that, you need to be face down."

"I trust you."

"You should. By the way, are you ticklish?"

_Oh crap!_ "Just my feet. You're not going to tie me up and tickle me are you?"

"Not intentionally. But I don't know what kind of reaction you may have to the feeling of this silky, sexy gown sliding over your skin."

"I can't wait to find out."

Anko said, "Before you hit the mattress, you need to do your duty."

Kakashi turned to her, with a question on his face. Anko just gathered the length of her gown and pulled it up to reveal, her "Fridays." He grinned at her, walked to her, reached under the flowing gown and quickly grabbed the front of her "Fridays", pulling them forward, making the Velcro sides release. He tossed them aside, and she pointed to the bed. He kept his eye on her as he climbed on the bed face down.

Anko walked to her prone ninja, and said softly, "Hands up." He remembered months ago when he'd issued the same command to her – but she was to put her hands up to hang onto the ladder of the fire escape they ended up having mad passionate sex hanging from. He complied, while watching her, and what she was going to do with the scarf.

Anko looped the scarf around one of his wrists, but not too tightly, then she threaded it behind the rung in her brand new head board, and then tied his other hand not too tightly. She took the ends of the scarf and tied them together, so his hands were held together in place. He lie completely still as she finished getting him ready.

She got up and walked down the length of the bed, slowly dragging her fingernails down Kakashi's back as she went. She walked around the end of the bed, and up the other side, this time, picking up her gown, to let it drift up his legs and back. She saw him visibly shiver. Anko took a moment to just look at him, tied to her headboard. He was completely naked, his shoulders flexed, his upper back nicely defined in the position he was in. Her eyes wandered down his body, drinking in the many dips and ripples, the tiny scars, the sparse hairs. He was all hers and she intended to make sure that by the time this night was over, she would be all he thought about when he went on his mission.

Anko squatted down next to the bed and grabbed Kakashi by the back of the neck. She saw his shoulders tense, but then he relaxed, because she dug her thumb and fingers into both sides of the back of his neck and gave a kneading squeeze. He let out a long sigh. She said in his ear, "We need a safe word." He turned to her instantly. He thought _safe word! Holy shit, she's serious! _

He said, "What, something like tulip? Pakkun?"

"Don't say his name in my bedroom."

"Sorry. Shuriken? Ramen?"

"No, it's got to be something that we don't say all the time, so we both know that we need to step back and breathe."

Kakashi knew what word; one that he NEVER used, but one Anko would relate to. "Bonbon."

Anko's eyes lit up. She thought _he knows me so well._ She said, "Perfect. Now, are you comfortable enough?"

"Sure. One question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you thinking of using candle wax?"

"Not this time."

_DAMN!!! _"Ok, that's a relief."

Anko stood up and said, "Shh. Don't say anything unless I ask you to."

_I like this._ "Ok."

"Shh." Silence. "Let's begin."

Anko stood up and went to the end of her bed. Kakashi put his forehead into the pillow and waited. She got on her knees behind the bed, and touched both of his ankles gently, slowly increasing her grip as she moved her hands up and dug her fingers into the tight muscles in his calves. Another large sigh and a slight grunt escaped Kakashi. Anko continued. She got up, and let go of his right calf, and instead, used both hands on the back of his left thigh. She dug her fingers into the muscles on the back of his leg with one hand, and then she lightly ran her right hand up the inside of his left leg. The combined sensation of squeezing with a light intimate touch sent another wave of shivers through the tied up ninja. She saw him hold onto the scarf that bound his wrists, as he tried not to say anything.

She removed her hands from him, stood up and said quietly, "Be right back." He tried to look around to see where she was going, what she was doing, but she was already gone. He tried to listen, and eventually, he heard her moving in the kitchen. _Maybe she got more chocolate. She really liked that last night._ He heard footsteps and she came back into the bedroom.

Anko carried a tray that had various things on it; things that would enhance Kakashi's sense of touch to an almost insane level. The first thing she picked up was a teddy bear full of honey. She walked to the top of the bed, and said, "Forehead in the pillow." He complied without question. Anko held the bear high, and let a drop land on the back of Kakashi's exposed neck. She paused, as the honey began to flatten slightly from his body heat, then she let another drop go. She waited and added three more drops to the other two. Next, she took two of the fingers on her right hand and began to drag them through the honey drops, smearing and spreading it out thinly on Kakashi's neck. Then she purposely put her fingers flat against his neck, and pulled them straight up – so he felt the stickiness. She did this a few times, sticking her fingers to his neck and pulling them straight up off it.

Kakashi was totally concentrated on the sensations on the back of his neck. _She is a master. Funny how she works closely with Ibiki – the master of pain, while she is clearly a master of pleasure._ He concentrated on every touch and sticky feeling as Anko continued to play with him.

After she had had enough playing with the sticky honey, Anko left it there on his neck were it was. She had plans for it later. She made sure she kept her fingers sticky too; she'd need them for later as well. She went back to her tray and picked up her next item. She went around the far side of the bed again and placed a rectangular ice cube directly in between Kakashi's shoulder blades. He jumped slightly at the initial feel of cold, but then settled down, as she went back down to the bottom of the bed and started kneading his thighs again. Again, two sensations, the cold and the squeezing were about to short-circuit Kakashi. Then a third sensation joined the two. The ice had begun to melt, and a small drop of water grew into a bigger one, that suddenly trickled down his spine, until it stopped at the rise of his buttocks. It pooled there, cool, yet warming as it took on his body temperature. He was about to crack completely. He wanted to scream, BONBON, just so he could re-set himself and breathe for a minute, but instead, he stayed quiet, and involuntarily ground himself into Anko's bed.

Anko noticed and smiled. Time for her final item.

She picked up her last item and then asked him quietly, "Still ok? Need a break?"

"No. Fine. Keep going," breathless.

"Ok." She got up, went to the end of the bed, then she climbed on, careful not to put her sticky hand anywhere, and she straddled his tailbone, just above the small puddle of water still on the small of his back. She positioned herself just so, so that every time she ground down on him, she'd hit just the right spot on herself. She said, "You can tell me if I'm too heavy sitting here, and I'll move."

"You've fine. Continue."

"Shh." Silence. Anko took her third item in her left hand, a four pointed shuriken. She reached up carefully, and stuck one of the points in the sticky honey left on Kakashi's neck.

He knew what she had immediately, and before he could stop himself he said, "BONBON!!! BONBON!!! Did you hear me? BONBON!!!"

Anko shifted slightly on his back, and said, "Relax. I'm not going to break the skin. You've felt many different things so far – sticky, wet, squeezing pressure, feathery touches, now you get sharp, and silky is next."

"Can't we go right to silky?"

"What, you mean like this?" Anko tucked her two sticky fingers into her palm, and thrust her fist into the slit in her gown, and flung it out over Kakashi's legs behind her.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Can I continue?"

"If you're not going to cut me, sure."

"I promise I won't. You said you trusted me."

"I do. Continue."

Anko still had the shuriken point in the sticky honey. She held it by its center, putting her thumb and middle finger together. To Kakashi, it felt like calculated small pin pricks, as she rolled the shuriken down his spine. Every time the sticky point touched him, he felt the stickiness as it pulled away from his skin, leaving little spots of sweetness where it touched.

Anko tossed the shuriken to her dresser and leaning over his back, she asked Kakashi, "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't that bad at all. My skin feels like it's electric, waiting for the next sensation."

"How's this?" Anko leaned over his neck and started to lick the remnants of sticky honey from his neck. She took her time with long deliberate strokes of her tongue. She felt him breathing heavier under her. She felt his hips involuntarily flex, and drive himself into her bed again. Groaning sighs were starting to come from him. She knew he was getting close. She whispered, "You like that? Here have some," he turned his head to the side as she offered him her sticky honey fingers which he sucked into his mouth.

Anko began her tongue bath on his neck again, while Kakashi sucked the honey from her fingers. The slippery feeling of his tongue gliding over, under, and between her fingers was doing amazing things to her. She began to grind herself down more urgently on his tailbone. She paused for a moment to let a groan escape from deep in her throat.

Kakashi thought _the low moaning thing is coming, because she's pretty close to coming too._

Finally, Anko leaned over and said in his ear, "When I release you, I need you to roll over immediately. Don't think; don't do anything, just get on your back right away. Understand?" Kakashi shook his head yes, her fingers still in his mouth. Anko sat up again and began grinding herself harder on his tailbone. She felt her peak racing toward her, yet still she held off. She leaned forward, and bit Kakashi on the shoulder lightly. He tried to say something, but her fingers muffled his voice. _I hope he wasn't saying Bonbon!_

It was time to release him. She needed him immediately. She reached up with her left hand and with a few quick flicks of her fingers; she untied the ends of the scarf, and his wrists. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth and said, "Over. Please. NOW!" Kakashi flipped on his back, his erection bobbing, trying to keep up with him. She didn't waste any time. She flipped her gown aside, straddled him immediately and had a seat. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, the taste of honey still in both their mouths. She felt his hands on her ass, to assist her as she rose and slammed herself back down on him. She started to moan into his mouth.

_Here she goes. _Kakashi felt Anko pull away from his mouth, and she threw her head back, still riding him. The visual was more than he could take, breasts bouncing slightly inside the gorgeous gown, head thrown back in pleasure. Then the moan came, as she did. Low and guttural it sounded, as if something primal was being released inside Anko. Kakashi loved that sound; so much so, that as soon as she made it, he held her thighs down and exploded inside her feeling her quiver all around him.

Anko breathed raggedly, trying not to hyperventilate. She tilted her head forward, and put her hands on Kakashi's chest. She looked down at him; he breathed the same way she did. He had a cocky half smile on his face. She thought _let him try and forget that. He'll never forget that._

Kakashi said, "Holy shit, what was that?"

Anko panted, "Did you like it?"

"Oh, so, so, so, so much. Where'd you learn how to do that? My back feels fantastic. You actually massaged my lower back with your,"

"Never mind what I massaged your back with. As long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy."

"I did."

"I wanted to give you something special to remember. A special memory. I thought you might like to think about it when you're gone."

"I thought we weren't talking about the mission tonight?"

Anko said, "You're right. Tomorrow. But for now – let's catch our breath."

"Leave the gown on. It's spectacular."

"Sure. Just for you."

Anko got up carefully, and walked around the room, satisfied that her own self-imposed mission was accomplished successfully. Kakashi watched her as one by one; she blew out the candles before joining him for some well earned sleep.

-----

**A/N:** Naughty Anko. Don't you just love her and her devious mind? Kakashi won't be thinking of anything but her for quite a while. I hope you liked it.

Next up: Anko does something else she's never done in her life before, accidentally! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Whew! After the last chapter, we need a nice fun chapter to slow down a bit and catch our breath. BONBON! Ok. Anyway, here's a short flirty one, where Anko does something she's never done in her life. It's not a big deal to anyone but her. Enjoy!

-----

The next morning shone red through Anko's window. She sat up with a start, "SHIT! Forgot to set the alarm! I've got to get to work!" Kakashi pulled a pillow over his head next to her. She whirled and looked at her clock – she was going to be late for the first time in her life. "SHIT!!!" She turned and tried to bounce out of her bed, but a hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. From under the pillow Kakashi said, "Where you going?"

"Work!" she practically yelled at him. "I have to work today. I'm going to be late!"

He pulled her arm hard, and she flopped sideways back down on the bed facing – a pillow connected to a chest. He said, "You're going to be late. Why not make it for a good reason?"

Anko's mouth fell open, then she said, "Are you suggesting, after all the wondrous things I did for you, as well as myself, last night,"

"Yes I am suggesting." He whipped the pillow down to reveal his grinning face, his hair swept messily in nine different directions.

Anko softened a bit and looked at him. She said, "You really are cute in the morning."

Kakashi pulled her against him and said, "Cute enough to make you even later?"

Then she remembered again that she was going to be late. Her eyes shot open and said, "QUIT! I have to go!!! Don't make me hit a pressure point in your neck." Kakashi let go of her immediately. "Smart man. Now, what are you doing today? What's your schedule?" She ran to her underwear drawer and pulled it open, the many pairs threatened to leap out at her.

Kakashi noticed and said, "That's some drawer."

"It's packed because of you. These are mostly the ones you bought me."

"How many have we, have I destroyed so far?"

"Not too many."

Kakashi rubbed the bit of stubble on his chin and looked at the ceiling, "I must be slipping."

Anko said, "I don't have time for this. Need to shower! What are you doing today?"

"Tsunade gave me and Asuma the day off because we leave tomorrow."

Anko stopped mid-stride. She remembered then about the tricky mission that her boyfriend was going on. One that she had to trust him to do by himself. She said, "Oh yeah. Right. Well, you can stay here if you like."

"I'll stay for a while. Before you go, could you just stop? Just for a second."

Anko turned to him in a huff and said, "Why?"

Kakashi was propped up on his elbow, still in her bed. He had the sheet pulled strategically over his hip, and had his left leg sticking out from under it. He smiled at her and said, "Nothing. Just wanted to get a look at you in that gown in daylight."

Anko stood there and let her hands drop to her sides. She felt his eyes on her, but not in a greedy hungry way. He was looking at her like he was admiring a priceless portrait, examining the little details, appreciating her for what she was. She suddenly felt bashful and her cheeks pinked a bit as he looked at her.

He said, "I know you have to get ready but please, just promise me one thing before you go."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll wear that again."

"I will." She smiled softly at him, and then glanced at the clock again. She almost panicked when she was what time it was and she said, "Thank you, but I HAVE TO GO!" She ran down the hall and had the water on in the shower before Kakashi could flop backward back on the bed.

Anko flipped her gown off as soon as she got in the bathroom. She wanted to hang it up but there was no time. _Deal with it later – need it laundered anyway. Whatever Anko, get a move on!_ She jumped in her shower that she hadn't let warm up enough, and she let out a loud "HOO-HOO WWHOAA!" as she jumped backward out of the shower.

Kakashi said, "Everything ok in there?"

"Just didn't let the water warm up enough. It was cold! It's better now."

Anko got back in and soaped herself up as fast as she could. She didn't have time to wash her hair properly, so she just finished the rest of herself off, making sure she got all the remnants of all the sticky – everything – off her before she got dressed for work.

She leaped out of the shower as soon as the last soapsuds slid from her skin. She tore a washcloth over her face with one hand, and tried to dry herself with the other. She finished drying, and then brushed her teeth at warp speed. She looked in her mirror, and re-arranged her hair in her normal style. She ran to her bedroom in just the underwear she'd picked.

Kakashi looked at her in her underwear, as she rummaged through her closet for clean work clothes. He started to giggle. She pulled her clothes out of the closet and said, "What the hell are you laughing at Hatake?"

He said, "You're just so rushed. It's fun to watch you running around. I could never move that fast, unless something or someone was about to kill me."

Anko said, "I'LL be that someone if you don't quit laughing at me!"

"Nice undies by the way."

"You should know – you bought them."

"I did? Mind if I have a closer look?" Kakashi made a move to get out of bed.

"Back up Hatake! I don't have time for this! You can see them later."

He lay back on the bed, "OK. I can wait. Full day today?"

"Don't know yet. Shouldn't be too late."

"I have to have an early night because of, you know."

Inside Anko felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. The mission again. She was terrified about the mission, but she trusted Kakashi, and she knew he wouldn't let her down. Still, she couldn't help thinking the worst, because sometimes, the worst happened.

She sighed, slowing a bit, and said, "What do you want to do later?"

"Don't know yet. I'll probably go talk to Asuma in a bit and finalize the plans."

"Ok."

"Are you going to talk to Kurenai?"

"Huh?"

"Remember? Asuma suggested you go talk to her about this whole thing, since she's been through it. Get her point of view."

"Yeah. I'll set up a date with her today. I forgot to ask, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"We've got three days max. First one to travel and find the – scientists. Next day to try and get the info out of them, last day to wrap up any loose ends and travel home. They'll be moved on the third day. If we don't get the info by then, we won't get it at all."

"I see. Three days isn't long. Just make sure you do me a favor."

Kakashi sat up and nodded.

She walked over to him and said into his face, "Don't forget last night." She kissed him on the forehead.

Kakashi smiled as she walked away from him. He knew he'd never forget the things they did the night before, and he knew that if he ever wanted to try it again, he'd better come back "unmolested."

-----

**A/N:** See! Nice little flirty chapter. I know it was short, but as always, that's just where the chapter broke. More to come! It's almost mission time!

Next up: Anko is SO late that she sneaks into work, but is caught by someone as soon as she does. Kakashi and Asuma finalize their plans, and Kakashi has a few errands to run. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hi again all. Anko is late for work, as you can well see below. And Kakashi and Asuma have some final details to go over. We're also going to learn the two sister's names in this chapter and get a hint of what they look like. All you curious readers have been asking, so this is the chapter that tells a little of that. So without any more dilly-dally, let's get going. Enjoy!

-----

Anko practically ran to work. _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm SO FUCKING LATE. But I can do this. Yeah! I'm a ninja. I'm really good at this. Yeah. I'll sneak in. They'll think I was there all along. I'm not that late. Yeah I am, but they don't have to know that._ She ran on, getting closer to the academy grounds. As she came upon the grounds, she saw people here and there, but not many as usual, because most of them were already there working, having not been late like she was. She managed to sneak around the side of the building where she snuck up to a bathroom window that she knew didn't have a lock on it. She carefully opened it with a little bit of effort and wiggled inside it. She dropped to the tile floor catlike. She straightened her clothes, turned, and ran smack into Kurenai. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. Not like you to be late. Kakashi rubbing off on you?"

"Ha. Funny. I forgot to set my alarm last night, that's all. Anybody looking for me?"

"There have been a few questions. I covered for you. Said you were in here – ate some bad dango." Kurenai patted her stomach to emphasize what she'd told their peers.

Anko said, "Thanks, I think."

"Glad I ran into you actually, Asuma told me about Kakashi, and the hard time he had accepting the mission they're going on tomorrow."

"Really? I thought he only told me about that."

"Well since he's going with Asuma, I guess he told him too. You know, Kakashi almost didn't accept the mission. I think you convinced him that it was ok to do it."

Anko mentally smacked herself in the forehead and though _Fucking great – I just sent my boyfriend out to protect, and coerce information out of two women. I am the stupidest person on earth._

Kurenai continued, "Kakashi was pretty torn up about it. I think it's sweet that he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

_Yeah he is pretty sweet. And hot._

Kurenai continued, "Let's get together tomorrow night. I checked the schedule posted for the rest of the week. You and I are scheduled off the day after tomorrow, so we can both sleep in if we stay up too late. What do ya say?"

Anko said, "Sure. I just don't see how you do it. How do you just let Asuma go and do what Tsunade asked him to possibly do?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow night. You may see my point of view after we talk about it, and you've had a few drinks. For now, you'd better show you face around here. People are starting to wonder if they should come in and check on you."

"Alright. Thanks for covering for me. You're a good friend."

"Don't mention it. You've covered for me before. Just returning the favor."

"I'll see you later." Anko turned and with a quick wave, left the restroom so she could be seen by the people she works with.

Kakashi stayed in Anko's bed for another hour. He was awake, he was just reliving the night before in his mind. He reached behind his head and gripped two of the rungs of her brand new headboard. He thought _very functional and sturdy. She chose well._ Then he thought that he should probably get going. Asuma was probably looking for him to go over the final details. He didn't want to think about the mission until he had to, so he let the memories of their nocturnal activities push his obligations right out of his head yet again.

He went into Anko's bathroom to take care of his morning urges. As he stepped onto the bathroom floor he immediately saw Anko's gown in a heap. He picked it up thinking _she probably wants this hung up. She was in a hurry. I'll take care of it for her._ He went back into her bedroom and found an empty hanger in her closet. He walked back into the bathroom and hung the gown from the shower stall. _There, safe._ He ran his hand over the lace on the dress, and then ran it down the silky lower part. He picked up the long part and held it to his nose. He could still smell her on it. He was tempted to take the gown with him on his mission, but he didn't know how or where he'd keep it. Instead, he had a better idea.

After taking care of his aching bladder, he returned to Anko's bedroom and got dressed quickly. He stopped only a moment to retrieve something of hers to take with him. Then he left to have some breakfast, a shower to get the rest of the honey off his body, and to find Asuma. It was time to get on with the final planning if they were to leave the next day.

After his shower and other preparations which included eating an energizing breakfast (which he found he needed after his play-time with Anko), he set off to find Asuma. He had a couple of errands he had to run before he left, and he wanted to make sure to water his plant. But finding Asuma was first on the list.

Anko plodded her way through work, not concentrating much on what needed to be done. Luckily, she was not required to make any life or death decisions. All she wanted to do was go find Kakashi, and keep him all to herself until he had to leave.

She made her way through the day completely distracted, wanting to go home, but then again, dreading it at the same time. She knew that when she left work that it was going to be that much closer to the time he'd have to leave, for three days of possible temptation. She hoped her "performance" for him the night before would make him a rock – make him refuse to partake in the complimenting and flirting that was sometimes customary on information seeking missions. She had done all she could have done for him. She loved him deeply and that's why it hurt so much to think that part of his job may require him to be "more than friendly," with a member of the fairer sex that was NOT her. Still, she trusted him. She only hoped that if it came down to it, he could think of another way to get the information they needed. Another method of extraction if necessary. She thought _maybe he can use his sharingan? Does it even work that way? _She wondered. She thought she might ask him about that later.

Kakashi was in search of Asuma. He knew Kurenai was working, so he figured the big ox of a ninja would be at his own place. He was right. When he knocked on Asuma's door, it was opened by the man himself.

"Kakashi. You're out early for having the day off."

Kakashi said, "Anko's at work."

"Kurenai too. Might as well come in – we've got stuff to go over." Asuma stepped back to let Kakashi in. Then he closed the door and followed Kakashi to the living room.

Kakashi plopped lazily on a couch next to a coffee table where numerous papers had been spread out. Asuma had been studying and planning before Kakashi had arrived.

Kakashi aid, "So what's the plan? Any indication where we should start?"

Asuma pointed out a small secluded village on what seemed to be a hand drawn map. He said, "About three hours from here is a small village where our targets are being hidden. They're staying with a distant relative – an old Aunt of theirs. Their other family has long since moved from the area. When the sisters escaped Orochimaru, they ran to her – knowing she's a remote family member – hoping that Orochimaru wouldn't trace them there. He hasn't so far. After they arrived, the Aunt convinced then that they needed to go into hiding. They agreed, but a safe transport couldn't be set up until last week. The person they're using to orchestrate all this turns out to be a former shinobi whose village was attacked by Orochimaru's minions years ago. Once he heard about the girls and how they escaped Orochimaru, he was more than happy to help. Since this shinobi heard that another legendary sannin was now Hokage of the Leaf, he contacted her and attempted to arrange the girl's safe transport into hiding. With me so far?"

Kakashi nodded, "Lots to remember, but keep going."

"OK. The girls arrived in their Aunt's village and changed their looks. The older sister is Hanami, and she's got black hair now and hazel eyes. The younger sister by a year is Harumi, who has brown hair and green eyes. Neither normally look like that, their hair and eye colors are changed and they even travel the village separately so they're not seen together. They won't be easily recognized by Orochimaru or his people, so they're safe for a few more days at least. But one thing has not changed – the small serpent tattoos on the inside of each of their left wrists. They tried to have them removed, but the tattoos reappear. It's as if they've been permanently branded."

Kakashi said, "Almost like another form of a curse mark."

"Similar, but it gives them no power – just marks them as sympathizers of him."

Kakashi nodded, and said, "So how do you want to do this?"

Asuma said, "I say we tell them the truth – and go in street clothes so we don't attract attention."

"Good point. I agree. We'll tell them we're there to help keep them safe before they're moved permanently."

Asuma said, "Good. I suggest you work on one; I'll work on the other."

"Fine – it may go faster if we split up. We'll compare notes as we go along. Ok. Now, how do we find them?" Kakashi asked.

"After the contact made the arrangements with Tsunade, they set up our arrival time, and a phrase we need to say. It's all very cloak and dagger-ish."

Kakashi sighed, "Do tell."

"When we make it to the little village outskirts, ON TIME, there will be a farmer tilling a field. As we pass him, we're to wave and tell him, "Exquisite day we're having." Then he'll reply, "If it decides to rain, you can find temporary shelter at . . ." That's how we'll find the contact."

"Ok so far. We don't know where they'll tell us to find him yet do we?"

"Nope, have to wait for the farmer to tell us. After we find the contact, we have to say to him, "We heard they fled at night." Then he'll say, "They did, to avoid the snake." That's how we'll all verify we're who we say we are."

Kakashi thought a moment and said, "It all sounds so corny."

"They're just trying to protect two very smart girls from harm."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best way then. What time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, 8:30AM SHARP. I said SHARP – did you get that? SHARP!"

"I heard you – SHARP!"

"Good. Any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'm gonna go pack. Street clothes and a uniform just in case I have to prove where I'm from."

"Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow at the gates 8:30 AM SHARP!!!"

"OK! Jeez." He got up and left Asuma's apartment to get to his place and fill up his pack with traveling clothes and assorted weapons and scrolls, as well as a few other essentials he was going to take along just in case he needed them. But first, he had a few errands to run.

-----

**A/N:** So what is Kakashi planning for Anko now? We're just about ready to move to the mission phase. And you know the girls names now too. So now that all the plans are set, we're ready to move forward.

Next up: Anko runs into Kakashi at his apartment and laughs at what she sees. Then the conversation turns and he asks her to "do" something for him before he goes. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi again all! One more little chapter before we leave for the mission. But first, Anko's got to find Kakashi. She wants to spend every moment with him she can. This little chapter is strictly Anko and Kakashi and doesn't break from them. It's fun and frisky too, and just a little naughty. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

After a day of distraction, Anko got out of work and raced home. She burst through her door and called, "Are you here?!" No answer. _I guess not – he's probably getting ready to go._ She wanted to whine like a little girl – she didn't want him to go, but he had been hand selected to do the mission. She had to let him do his job. Since she didn't want to waste a potential moment that they'd have together before he had to leave, she left her apartment and went to check to see if he was in his.

She walked down the hall and down one floor to his door. She knocked quietly and waited. Nothing. _Wonder where he is? Hope he's not gone too long._ She turned to walk back to her apartment when she heard the door behind her door open. "Anko!"

She turned and relief spread across her face. Then laughter erupted from her as she looked at Kakashi, who had some of his clothes slung over his shoulder and a watering can in his hand. He asked, "What?"

"Nothing, you just look a little rushed."

"Not like you were this morning. Coming in?"

"Yeah." She marched past him, grinning at how silly he looked. He closed the door and came in behind her. "So what were you doing?"

"I was picking out clothes to take with me, and I remembered I had to water my plant. I thought I heard a knock, but I wasn't sure. You need to knock louder so I can hear you."

"Ok, besides that, did you talk to Asuma? Did you get your mission notes?" She bounced on his new couch that she loved, and waited for his answer.

Kakashi sat next to her to face her and said, "You'd better sit back, this is going to take a while." He proceeded to tell her everything, including the sister's names and how they were to make contact and everything. Anko appreciated his details, because that's exactly what she needed to hear – he was keeping nothing from her, which meant he was not likely to keep anything from her when he got back from the mission.

After they talked for what seemed like hours, but was only about two, Anko said, "Early night for you tonight then?"

"Yeah. You wanna stay?"

"Ahuh. Let me go home and get something to sleep in."

"You know what I think is extremely sexy?"

"You think everything is extremely sexy. Things like door knobs, floor tiles, water fountains, puffy white clouds, shall I go on?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "You know me too well. I can't help it if I appreciate things in different ways."

"Different Icha Icha ways more like. That shit is poisoning you."

In an effort to re-direct the subject, Kakashi said, "Ok, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, what I think is extremely sexy."

"Ok, what?"

Kakashi walked into his bedroom and said, "Wait there. I'll be right back."

_What the fuck is he doing now? I hope he doesn't want me to dress up like a bunny or something. Or Hello Kitty. Cute as it is, I'm not putting a big head on. No self respecting ninja would do that._ She heard his footsteps coming back to her quickly, so she turned to see what exactly he thought was extremely sexy.

Kakashi came out holding two items of clothing. Anko had no problem at all with them either. She said, "You want me to sleep in those?"

"Yes please."

"Here. With you. In those."

"Yes please."

_Compromise Anko, it's really not that bad._ She knew she'd do anything for him, and this was yet another one of those things. She walked to him and took the clothes from him. She said, "Stay put. I'll be back. Gotta go change." Kakashi kissed her forehead as she passed him, and gave her a quick pat on the behind.

Anko went into his bathroom, and took off her work clothes, leaving her underwear, that he'd asked earlier to take a better look at, on. She shook out the clothes he gave her, and put the first item on, buttoning it up half way, letting just enough of "the goods" peek out. Then she tried putting on the second item, _I don't know how they hell this is done, but I think this gets looped this way and pulled through that way. WHAT THE FUCK!! Ok, start over._ She tried a few times to get the second article of clothing on the right way, and thought she succeeded. When she looked in the mirror at herself, she thought _this IS kinda sexy if I do say so myself. All I need is a pair of glasses . . ._

She called out to Kakashi, "I'm ready. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Show me whatcha got."

Anko walked out slowly, head pointing down, eyes looking up. She slinked up the door frame in front of Kakashi and he immediately grabbed his nose. He had no nosebleed, but he was sure he would have one. There was his girlfriend, wearing his white button-down dress shirt, only buttoned half way so he could see her bra, and her underwear peeked out from under the hem of the shirt. But what really did it for him what the loosely tied necktie that she was sporting inside the dress shirt. The way the tie lazily hung between the separation of her breasts made him lose the power of speech. All he could do was think, _this is just like a scene from Icha Icha Office Oral Dictation!_

Anko purred at him, "You like?"

"I, I, I, I, yes. Yes, I do. I like, very much."

She slinked over to him and said, "Busy now? Got a minute?" She slid her cheek up the side of his neck to his cheek, before pulling away from him. She saw his eyes unfocus as she stepped back from him, posing for his enjoyment.

"Not busy. Got more than a minute." When he could focus his eyes again, he lunged at her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Anko squealed in delight. She spanked his ass rapidly as he ran down the hall, her bouncing on his shoulder, straight to his bedroom. There they spent the next two hours forgetting about his upcoming mission again.

Morning came much too soon. Kakashi had set his alarm some time during the night to remind him to get up and pack. His latest Icha Icha fantasy come true, had curtailed his packing. He got up, and let Anko sleep. He packed his gear, showered and dressed in his street/traveling clothes. He started cooking some breakfast for the two of them when she stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her face. "Morning," Kakashi said to her. She grunted back. She came into the kitchen and leaned against a wall. Kakashi smiled at her and said, "You still look HOT in that get up."

"Shut up. Need food. What are you making that smells so good?"

"Veggie omelet with some tofu. Want some?"

"I'd prefer strong coffee and something chocolate, but I'll eat whatever you have."

"Sit down. I'll get you some."

Anko sat down and put her head on her arm. She watched her boyfriend cooking her breakfast. She loved the way he looked. He was already cleaned up, and he seemed so domestic, but she knew what a lethal killing machine he could be in an instant. She was going to miss him for the three days he was gone, and she was going to worry about him more than ever. She always worried about him when he was sent out on serious missions, but this one was one she'd never experienced before. But she trusted him. She knew he'd be successful, and he'd do the right thing for the both of them, as well as the village.

She yawned into her elbow, and then turned her head as he plunked a plate down in front of her. "Thanks. What time are you going?" She shoveled a bit of hot omelet into her mouth as she waited for him to answer.

"8:30AM SHARP! That's what Asuma says anyway. I'll probably show up around 9:00. Maybe 9:30."

"You can go at 9:00. Don't piss off Asuma. The mission will be harder if he's pissed at you."

"If you say so."

Anko continued to eat quickly. She said, "Let me go shower and get dressed. We've got some time before you have to go. I want to walk you to the gates. I'll be back quickly."

Kakashi continued to eat. He said, "Take your time. I'll wait here for you."

Anko got up and gave him a kiss. She looked deeply into his eyes and ran her hand down the side of his face. He stared back at her. No words were spoken.

Anko turned and ran to his bathroom, where she took off his clothes, and put her own back on. Then she left his apartment, heading for her own to prepare for his departure.

Forty-five minutes later, Anko was back at Kakashi's door. She had to go to work again, but she was determined to see him off before she went in. She knocked on his door, and heard him say, "It's open. Unless you're trying to rob me, then it's not." Anko turned the handle and walked in to see him cleaning up his kitchen.

Anko said, "Behold the domestic god!"

"Who me? I just don't want to come home to mold in my pans and plates. That's just gross."

"I agree. So. Are you ready to go?"

"I've got an hour yet."

"I know, but are you ready go to?"

"You sound a bit anxious to get rid of me."

"NO! In fact, I wish you wouldn't do it at all."

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Really? Because if you don't want me to,"

She stopped him, "I don't want you to, but you've already given your word that you would. I just wish I could come with you."

"I know. I wish you could too, but Tsunade doesn't think anyone but me and Asuma should do the job."

"Yeah, I heard. Just do it quickly. By "Do it" I mean, get the information quickly and get back here. Because so help me God Kakashi, if you take too long, when you DO come back, I'll keep you tied to my headboard – FOREVER!"

"Really? That sounds quite promising."

"Don't get your hopes up. Just come back as soon as you can."

"I will. I promise."

They snuggled up on his couch and were quiet for a while, each tormented by their own thoughts. They watched the minutes tick away. They were apprehensive, yet felt secure with each other in the moments left they shared.

-----

**A/N: **Did you like the naughty? It was just a little naughty - more visual than anything. Now, are you ready? It's time to leave for the mission!

Next up: Kakashi sets off with Asuma to "do" the mission, but he arranges for a surprise for Anko while he's gone. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Time to get the mission started. Plus, what's Anko's surprise going to be? You'll soon see. I'm waiting to see how many of you go, "OMG!" at the beginning of a certain conversation that just pops out of nowhere somewhere in the middle of this chapter. Enjoy!

-----

Time soon came for Kakashi to go meet Asuma. Anko insisted on going with him. He was glad she was coming along. It gave them that much more time together. They barely spoke as they walked to the gates. They didn't travel quickly, yet Anko made sure they'd arrive at precisely 9:00, only half an hour after Asuma wanted Kakashi to meet him.

Before long, they reached the gates, where Asuma was waiting with Kurenai. They were standing apart from each other talking like friends would – even though Anko and Kakashi knew they were a bit more than that. Asuma hailed them, Kakashi just said his customary, "Yo."

Asuma said, "Ready to go Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Aren't you pissed I'm late?"

"Nope. I figured you'd be late no matter what time I wanted you to be here. I told you 8:30, but I figured we'd leave shortly after 9:00. Hatake Kakashi, you're right on time."

_Damn you to hell Asshola!!!_ Kakashi fumed silently until Anko smacked him. "Get a grip! You know he's just playing with you."

"I know. I just like being mad at him at times."

Kurenai said, "Anko, do we still have a date tonight?"

Anko nodded. "Sure do. What time's good?"

"Right after work if you like. We can pick up some take out and go back to my place."

"That sounds like a plan." She glanced over at Kakashi who was making his final preparations to go. She said to Kurenai, "Be right back." She walked over to Kakashi and said, "So, this is it huh?"

He looked at her and said, "Yeah. Please don't worry. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

Anko still felt a stab of emotional pain and slight jealousy. She said, "I know you will. I trust you," she got close to his face and said quietly, "and I love you too."

Kakashi felt that same type of stab, but his was a mixture of emotional pain and absolute joy. He smiled at her and said quietly back, "Love you too. I'll be back soon." He took the opportunity to turn his back to Kurenai and Asuma, and pull down his mask to give his girlfriend a kiss goodbye.

Anko looked at him dreamily as their kiss ended. She sighed, not wanting to let him go, but she knew she had to. There was no choice to be made. Word had been given, the mission had been accepted. Hopefully it would be successful with the best possible outcome. Yet Anko felt dread deep inside her. She didn't want things to change between her and the man she loved, but if he had to do some "things" that sometimes happened on missions, she was afraid that they would.

Kakashi said to her, "I've got a surprise for you later."

"What? Today? But you're not going to be here,"

"I know. I just did a little something for you. I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to be too surprised."

"Oh, you mean you hung up my gown? Thanks for doing that; I was just so late yesterday morning,"

He interrupted her and said, "No, it's a little something else. You'll see later. Around lunchtime. Make sure you're in the lunchroom."

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going on about. Was a six food naked blow-up Kakashi going to pop out from under a lunch table? She quickly erased that thought from her mind as a hundred more pushed their way in.

Asuma said, "Alright Kakashi, time to head out. See you in a few days ladies."

Anko said, "Take care both of you, be careful and BE GOOD," _or else!_

Kurenai said, "Be safe you two. Come back soon!"

Kakashi turned and waved one more time before he and Asuma set out on their three hour trip. Then he turned from his last look at the woman he loved and he attempted to turn his mind to the task at hand. He found that to be a bit harder than he'd expected.

Kurenai turned to Anko and said, "Ready to get to work?"

"Not particularly. I feel like shit."

"What's the matter? You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh my fuck NO! No, I've taken care of things since the beginning. No little ninjas until I'm good and ready which may be never. I feel like shit because I'm new to this whole relationship thing and it bugs me because I think about and feel things I'm just not used to. This really sucks."

Kurenai agreed, "I know. When you come over tonight, we'll talk about it."

"Ok." She paused as they walked to work, glancing back to see Kakashi's hair bobbing in the distance. Then she said, "Does it ever get any easier?"

Kurenai let out a small laugh and said, "Not really. You just understand it a little more. It's always hard, you always worry. That's all part of it. I guess that's the bad that comes with all the good."

Anko thought _Wow, that's fucking brilliant. I can't wait to talk to her about this later._ The two female shinobi continued on to work, where three hours from then, Anko would be getting her surprise.

After an hour of practically silent walking, Asuma asked Kakashi, "You're really having a hard time with this aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I've never had to separate work and home before, because there never was any 'home' before. It's hard. I don't care for it much."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's not easy, but unfortunately, it's necessary."

"I know it is. I'll do what I have to do."

Asuma didn't want to push Kakashi, so he said, "I know you will."

They continued to walk quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Anko and Kurenai made it to work a bit later than usual, but no one gave them any grief because it was quite well known who had left on that mornings' mission. Before long, it was time for lunch, and Anko began to come out of her down mood. _What's my surprise going to be? I hope it's not too perverted – I don't want to do perverted in public._

Kurenai met her in the hall before lunch and asked, "How you holding up?"

"Not bad. Kakashi said he had a surprise planned for me, in the lunchroom at lunch time."

"Oh God, what did he do!"

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'm sure it won't be anything perverted."

Kurenai looked at Anko and said, "We ARE talking about the same Kakashi right?"

Anko just glared at her sideways and said, "Come on. Let's eat."

The two lady shinobi entered the lunch room, searching the room quickly for anything Kakashi may have rigged, or set up as Anko's surprise.

Kakashi and Asuma walked along, almost at the outskirts of their destination. Kakashi smiled a little inside, because he knew that Anko's surprise was about to arrive. Asuma noticed his change in mood and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"You mean, what have I done."

"Should I ask?"

"Just a little surprise for Anko. Aren't we there yet? I see a lot of farm country coming up."

"Should be up just a little ways. Look for the farmer tilling his field." The two shinobi kept walking looking for the elusive farmer.

Anko and Kurenai picked some lunch out and sat down across the table from each other. Kurenai had her back to the door, and Anko faced it, in case something came through there for her. Kurenai said, "Will you stop staring at the door and eat something? We don't have all that much time you know."

Anko pouted, "But Kakashi said my surprise would come around lunch time, IN the lunchroom."

"Maybe it's late."

Anko was getting disappointed, "Or maybe it's not a surprise at all." She sighed and poked at her lunch, suddenly losing interest and missing him more than ever.

Kurenai said, "At least eat a little something. You can get awful mean when you're hungry."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She absently shoved a lump of vegetable rice in her mouth when she saw a shadow in front of her, next to Kurenai.

Anko looked up at a messenger boy from a local flower shop. Immediately she thought, _I don't do flowers! Flowers are pretty, but they DIE, and I'm not a HUGE fan of them anyway. Did he get me flowers? I guess I should be happy, but FLOWERS? Ugh. I thought he knew me better than that._

The messenger boy said, "Are you Mitarashi Anko?"

"Yes," she said, slightly annoyed and a little more disappointed.

"These are for you. Someone must really care about you."

"Is that so?"

The messenger continued as he handed her the long cardboard box wrapped in a thick red ribbon, "Yeah, these aren't cheap. Have a nice day ma'am."

Kurenai said, "He called you ma'am."

"Shut up. At least I got a present."

"I didn't think you liked flowers."

Anko sighed and said, "I really don't." She untied the ribbon and took the top of the box off. After she looked inside, her eyes got wide and a HUGE smile spread across her face. She looked at Kurenai with absolute joy on her face. Then she looked back in the box and said, "I do like THESE flowers, LOOK!" She turned the box so Kurenai could see inside. Inside some green wrapping paper were six exquisitely shaped and decorated CHOCOLATE roses. Anko was so pleased she wanted to cry. _He DOES know me well! I am so lucky._ She leaned down and smelled them, letting her eyes roll at the scent of the gourmet chocolate.

Kurenai said, "Save one of those for me later."

"Maybe," Anko said as she took one out and took a big bite out of it.

-----

**A/N: **So there we are! Did you OMG when Kurenai asked Anko if she was pregnant? Anko's not pregnant, and I wanted to clarify that, because people have been asking here and there. Also, she DID like her surprise didn't she? That Kakashi - he's a good one.

Next up: Kakashi and Asuma meet their contact and are taken to where the sisters are being hidden, and Anko and Kurenai begin their "girls night in." See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey there everybody! Mission-y stuff today! Oh yeah, and Anko finds something she accidentally overlooked. The girl's party gets started too. Ready? Let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Over a slight rise in the road, Kakashi spied their farmer. He elbowed Asuma and said, "Over there."

"Yeah, I see him. I'll do the talking."

"Go ahead."

They continued on quietly until they were on the road outside where the farmer was tilling. Asuma stopped as the farmer looked up at them. He said, "Exquisite day we're having."

The farmer looked at him and nodded, then went back to his tilling. Kakashi said, "Maybe he didn't hear you."

"He heard me alright."

"Maybe this isn't the right guy."

"Maybe not. Let's go on."

Then they heard, "If it decides to rain, you can find temporary shelter at The Tora Inn."

Asuma waved to the old man, and said, "Thanks for the tip." The old man had already turned his attentions back to what he had been doing.

Asuma turned to Kakashi and said, "We have our contact place."

Kakashi said, "Now if we can just find the village."

"There's not much to it. So whatever Inn is there shouldn't be hard to find."

The two male shinobi traveled another half an hour or so until they started coming to some small houses. They were more like small hut type structures, like the houses of farmers – simple, and functional. As they traveled on, there seemed to be more wild area, then some houses sprang out of nowhere in a small cluster at an intersection of two streets. Some other partial streets seemed to shoot off from the main one, but it was indeed just a very small village. They walked on, taking in the sights, looking at the few people they saw, wondering if any of them were who they were to meet with. They tried to get a feel for the tiny village and its people. The residents seemed quiet, yet hesitant to make, or keep, eye contact with them. They were obviously suspicious of strangers.

Kakashi pointed out to Asuma, "There it is." The Tora Inn was a small one level building with a sign that said, "Tora Inn." It was obviously just a small place for passing travelers to get some rest, maybe something to eat, and move on. With more dread in his voice than he wanted to convey, he said, "I guess this mission is officially on."

Asuma looked over at him, nodded, and opened the door to the Inn.

Anko managed to not eat three of her chocolate roses, so she stashed them in a locker to retrieve them later. As she was stashing them, a note fell from them that she hadn't noticed before. She looked at it and almost laughed out loud. In small script, it said, "_I was going to get you six chocolate penises but since you were at work, I thought these were more appropriate. Be back soon – love, K_" After choking back a laugh, she stuffed the note in her pocket.

Anko was entirely grateful that he'd sent chocolate roses instead.

Back at the Tora Inn, Kakashi and Asuma went inside. They found a barkeep wiping glasses and a lone man sitting at a table with his back to them. The man appeared hunched over either thinking or eating, they couldn't tell which. Quietly, they walked to the bartender and ordered two glasses of lemonade each – they were quite thirsty from their travels. They sat down and waited for the barkeep. When he returned, he said, "You must be travelers. Here, these'll get the dust out of your throats." Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye to see if the man seated reacted to the word "travelers." He did. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at them, then turned away again.

Kakashi said, "He's our man."

"Drink one, take the other over there and talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Both men drank one of their drinks, paid their bill, tipped the barkeep, and stood up with their other drinks and approached the man, opting to sit at a table next to him.

As they sat at the table next to the man, on the opposite side of him, so they could see his face, or chase him if he decided to run, Asuma said without looking at him, "We heard they fled at night."

The man didn't move. Asuma looked at Kakashi, and then they both looked back at their drinks. Then they heard it. The man said, "They did, to avoid the snake." He turned to them and smiled, looking very relieved. He said, "We're really glad you're both here. Your Hokage sent the right men by the looks of you." Kakashi and Asuma were slightly suspicious, but they let him continue to talk. He said, "I am Naoto, and I'll take you to the house where the sisters are living."

Asuma said, "I am Asuma, this is Kakashi. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as you're done with your drinks."

Naoto filled them in a bit, "The sisters still have yet to confide in anyone. They fear for their lives. They are looking forward to their move to the safe house, and then their permanent protection location. I know that they know much more than they want to talk about. They fear retribution around every corner. There have been other strangers seen in this village as of late. You probably got quite a few looks when you arrived."

Asuma said, "We did, but I usually attribute that fact to Kakashi's hair."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Why is it always the hair with you? You know it has a mind of its own!"

Naoto waited for them to quit picking each other, and then he continued, "We are sure that Orochimaru's people have traced the sisters here. Luckily, the Aunt's house where they are staying is remote and very well hidden. The sisters will probably not be there now. They are out doing errands in disguises that the other villagers have come to recognize. They still don't know who the sisters are, but all have been warned to be on alert for strangers. You two will have to work quickly to see if you can get the information from the sisters."

Asuma asked, "What type of work did they do for Orochimaru?"

"Mostly research, that's no secret. What type of research, they haven't said."

Asuma said, "Most likely on live human victims." Kakashi nodded.

"If you're ready, I'll take you there."

Kakashi said, "We're ready. Let's get on with this."

Naoto stood up and led them from the Inn.

Anko looked at the clock in the hall, _soon. We're getting out soon. Should go find Kurenai because I'm finding myself a little too preoccupied to do anything other than leave right now._ She went to the locker and picked up the rest of her chocolate roses and took them with her. She walked the halls, her work – what little she could focus on – done for the day. She looked for her friend, so they could leave. After a few minutes of searching, and asking a couple of other fellow shinobi, she found Kurenai outside with her former team. She walked up to her and Kurenai said, "Oh hey Anko. I take it you're ready to go?"

"I can't think today. Can we just go?"

"Sure. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, you guys can go for the day too. I'm off tomorrow, so proceed through training exercise 14. Should take you half the day to complete. I want a successful report the day after tomorrow."

Kiba said, "If we get done early, can we leave early?" Akamaru barked.

Kurenai said, "I don't want you rushing this training exercise. I know I'm not your sensei anymore, but that doesn't mean I can let you slack off just because you're not needed on a mission right now. Do it right, and do it well, or I'll ask Tsunade to supervise you while you do it again."

Hinata gulped audibly. Shino said, "We'll do it right. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Shino. Have a good night everybody." She waved to them and took Anko by the arm. "So lady Anko, where do you want to pick up some take out from?"

"Wherever we pass on the way to your place."

The ladies walked toward Kurenai's apartment and stopped at a stir fry stand to pick up some dinner. Kurenai said to the waitress, "I'll have an order of rice, vegetables and shrimp, to go please. Anko, what'll you have?"

"I'll have fried rice and veggies. And throw a deep fried Twinkie and some chocolate dipping sauce in there too."

Kurenai just looked at her and said, "You sure you're not pregnant?"

"Do you want me to hit you in public?"

Kurenai smiled and dropped it. They picked up their meals and went to Kurenai's apartment.

Once they got inside Anko flopped on the couch and Kurenai took the love seat next to a coffee table. They both started eating, but then Kurenai said, "Oh, almost forgot. Something to wash down dinner with!"

Anko shoveled a large pile of food in her mouth, and practically swallowed it without chewing. She said, "Whatcha got to get this party started?"

Kurenai went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a tray that had a bucket of ice, a drink shaker, drink strainer, and various bottles. She said, "How about we start with pomegranate martinis?"

"Ooh! I've never had those before. Make me one! Are they sweet?"

"And tart. I think you'll like them." Kurenai made a shaker full of martinis and poured them into some fancy glasses. She handed one to Anko who tasted it. She asked, "So, what do ya think?"

Anko said, "Oooh. Good." She drained her glass and said, "I think I'll have another."

"Better be careful, they taste good, but they sneak up on you."

Before they finished their dinner, they each finished two shakers full of martinis. Then the conversations started.

-----

**A/N: **What could they POSSIBLY talk about? You'll find out next.

Next up: The mission proceeds, and the girls have a drunken laugh fest. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Let's keep moving shall we? Today Kakashi and Asuma's guide takes them to the house the girls are staying at, where they meet their Aunt. Meanwhile, Anko and Kurenai's "girls night in," is in full swing. It may look like there are a lot of misspellings when they're "talking," but it's just them slurring their words. Say them outloud if you have trouble trying to read them. It'll make sense that way. I hope you enjoy the fun, and the seriousness of the mission on the opposite end of the spectrum. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi and Asuma followed their guide. Asuma asked, "How far to the house?"

Naoto said, "Not far. It's just a little complicated getting there." Kakashi looked at Asuma and didn't say a word. Naoto continued, "Over here." They ducked behind a tall wooden fence that hid an enclosed yard that seemed to belong to some type of business. Garbage and abandoned building materials were strewn in haphazard piles around the yard. Naoto weaved his way through the maze of junk to a short door hidden around the corner of a building. "Through here," he said as he opened the door and slipped inside. Kakashi and Asuma followed.

The passage way sloped down, and was damp and dark. Kakashi took out his pen light and had a look around. It seemed the tunnel was dug long before, and from the condition of the floor – it was often used. Then Naoto said, "This leads to an opening in a hollow tree, not too far head." They continued to follow their guide until they saw daylight up ahead.

They emerged from the trunk of a hollow tree that amazingly had healthy foliage above it. Naoto said, "This way." He walked forward and pushed aside some overgrown bushy branches that completely hid a path cut in the forest greenery. The shinobi followed their guide silently, making mental notes of which ways he turned while leading them through what seemed like a green leafy maze.

As they walked, Asuma asked Kakashi quietly, "Everything OK? You're really quiet."

_FUCK NO!_ "Yeah, just trying to stay focused. Got a job to do, and I've got to do it right."

"Right."

Soon the green maze curved sharply to the left and finally opened to what seemed to be the base of a mountain. As they walked toward a rocky outcropping, a wall of rock appeared, and they stepped behind it, where a modest house was situated.

Naoto said, "We're here. I'll let the girls' Aunt know we've arrived."

Asuma and Kakashi stood back and waited as their guide knocked on the door. They heard shuffling inside and heard locks being thrown. The door opened to reveal an elderly woman with sparkling auburn colored eyes. She said, "Naoto, are these the shinobi?" She looked over Kakashi and Asuma.

Naoto nodded and said, "This is Asuma."

She bowed slightly and said, "Happy to meet you."

Then Naoto said, "This is Kakashi."

Again she bowed and said, "The pleasure is mine. Look at these young men! So handsome and mysterious," the last comment obviously directed at Kakashi because of the mask he wore. She said, "Please, please! Come in! I will make you something to eat, and show you where you will sleep."

Asuma interrupted and said, "What shall we call you dear lady?"

She turned to him with a twinkle in her eye and said, "You may call me Akie."

Kakashi thought, _how fitting. Her eyes are the color of autumn. _

As Akie led them into her house, Asuma asked, "Your nieces. When do you expect them back?"

Akie answered, "Hanami usually comes home earlier than her sister. They arrive at different times in case either is followed. We've all been very lucky so far. They should be here within the hour."

Asuma looked over at Kakashi, who seemed to be focusing more than normal.

Kakashi thought _an hour. An hour before we meet the sisters. I wonder what Anko's doing right now . . ._

Anko fell off the couch holding her stomach, laughing like an idiot. She said, "Asuma called you WHAT?"

Kurenai could barely say it again. She laughed and threw her head back. She tried to breathe and then said, "OK, OK, OK! Don't make me laugh! OK! He called me, 'Red Hot Mama' one time! Red Hot! Oh how original!!" She started roaring again. When she could speak a few second later she said, "Does Kakashi call you anything?"

Anko's laughing faded a bit and she said, "I don't think so. But he does always remind me about my low moaning thing."

Kurenai said, "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Anko said, "Shut up! When I'm in the moment, I have no idea what I sound like. Like you keep absolutely silent?"

"Well, I DON'T moan like a fog horn!"

"Well, NEITHER DO I!" She paused to compose herself. Then she said, "It's more like a wounded moose."

Both girls dissolved into fits of drunken laughter again, while spilling out more martinis into their empty glasses.

Kakashi and Asuma joined Naoto and Akie for dinner. They talked about the girls and what they had been put through, though nobody really knew very much of what they specifically had done, at all. Asuma assured both of them that they were there to get the information out of them, as well as protect them from harm until they could be moved.

Akie rose and took their dinner plates when they'd finished. She said, "Hanami should be here any minute. I will introduce her to both of you when she gets here. Have you decided how you are going to question the girls?"

Asuma said, "We've decided that we will each take one of the girls into our confidence and see if we can make them feel safer so they'll tell us what they know."

Akie said, "Excellent. You should go with Hanami then. Harumi will be back later. Kakashi you should work with her."

Kakashi nodded, while inside he cringed. _I fucking hate this. I want to get back home. _He still wondered what Anko was doing.

Anko was lying on Kurenai's living room floor, half way under her coffee table. Kurenai was laying face down on her stomach on her love seat facing Anko. Both shinobi were slurring their words and laughing like crazy comparing their "sex stories," and how they both started seeing the men they were currently attached to.

Kurenai slurred, "So, you two hooked up after a misssssion, and had sex outside onna cement schlab?"

Anko said, "Ahuh."

"And then outshide again in an alley?"

"Ahuh." Anko giggled.

"I know about the movie theater,"

"You weren't supposed to."

"How could I miss it? I wasshh THERE remember? You mentioned the park too? What issat man's obsessshion with outdoor sex?"

Anko looked at her and said, "I have no clue! But I'll tellya this. It's sooo much fucking fun! I never know what we're going to do next, most of the time, but I alwaysh enjoy it!"

Kurenai laughed and said, "Asuma is sho white bread. We're both sho private about everything, that it's either hish place or mine. We've rented rooms before, but that's the closest thing to doing something away from here we've ever done."

Anko said, "Thersh snothin' wrong with that! In fact, I had Kakashi tied up to my headboard just last night. See! We do have sex indoors too!"

Kurenai's eyes popped open. She yelled, "YOU TIED HIM UP LAST NIGHT!"

Anko giggled and said, "Yup. Did things to him he'll NEVER forget."

Kurenai flipped over on her back and said, "I would have never guesshed in a bazillion years that you two would get taagether. But from what you're doing with each other, you're a match made 'n heaven."

Anko said, "I like to think sho. He's really hot ya know. Specially when he stands there in his pants and mask only. Oh man, I'm gettin' the shiversh all over again."

"Have a chocolate rose."

"I think I will." Anko reached for one of her roses and handed one to Kurenai. "Here. Have one."

"Don't mind if I do."

The two lady shinobi lay on their backs eating the chocolate roses, making occasional "yummy-ummy" noises.

Anko finished hers and said out of nowhere, "He buys me underwear."

Kurenai choked on her chocolate. "WHAT?!"

Anko laughed. "He's got this habit see. Started the first night. I let him rip off my undies, and he kept 'em!"

"No fucking way!"

"Ahuh. Well he did it a few more times – it's actually very exciting. So since he kept about four pairsh, he went out and bought me seven pairsh to replace the ones he ripped, and the ones he planned on ripping."

Kurenai said, "Seven pairs? Don't tell me they had the,"

"Days of the week on them!"

"NOOO!!"

"YEESSHH!!!

Both girls laughed until their stomachs were sore. Kurenai wiped at her redder than usual eyes and said, "No more! No more! I can't – stomach hurrrrts!!"

Anko went in for the kill. "He bought me more underwear. Soooo many that whenever I try and open my underwear drawer, they pop out at me!"

Kurenai saw the picture of that in her head and lost it again. She could just see Anko getting attacked by a mound of underwear as it exploded out of a small underwear drawer. She was crying she was laughing so hard. "OW! I think I ruptured shomethin'." She held her stomach and giggled a bit more.

Anko asked, "How long have you and the giant ninja been secretly together?"

Kurenai giggled, "More than a year."

"No fucking way!"

"Ahuh. I like my giant ninja."

Anko felt totally devious and she rolled to face Kurenai. She asked, "Is he giant everywhere?" Then she burst out laughing. Kurenai did not. She just stared at Anko until she stopped laughing. When she did, Kurenai said, "You have no idea. Like a fucking elephant's trunk!"

Both girls had another fit of laughter, because Anko could just picture Asuma with an elephant's trunk for a penis.

After their laughter quieted a bit, as Kurenai was still holding her stomach and ribs, she said, "Do you love him?"

Anko didn't even hesitate. "I love him shhhooooo much. Oh my God, I love him. I've never loved ANYBODY before. Nobody. But he's so different, and he loves me right back."

Kurenai said, "It's a good feeling isn't it."

Anko looked at her and said, "Fuck no! I care about him so much and I don't know how to do this! 'Specially since they're on that fucked up 'get the information out of the sister scientists' mission. How am I supposed to deal with that? He's out there with OTHER WOMEN! SMART other women! And he may have to be flirty. I feel sick whenever I think about it."

"You probably had too many martinis."

"So'd you. But how do ya do it? You love Asuma don't you?"

"Shure do."

"So how d'you handle it. What if he fucks one of them? What if it comes to that?"

"Listen, I know Asuma. I know he's got a job to do. I also know he respects me 'nuff to only do what's necessary and nothing more. Plus, I trust him. You gotta have trust. You trust Kakashi don't you?"

"Completely."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

"I guesh I'm just not used to feeling like this about anyone. I feel like he's mine and he's not allowed to be around other women."

"I feel like that too. Asuma's mine. MINE! Bitch touches him; I'll genjutsu her ass so fast,"

Anko laughed and said, "Now you sound like ME!"

"Don't insult me!"

"HEY!" Anko looked for something to throw at Kurenai, but all she could find was the top of the chocolate roses box. It worked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just yankin yer chain. Know what?"

"What," Anko grumbled at her.

"You're really lucky. You're crazy in love with a man who feels the same way about you. That's something pretty rare, especially amongst us ninjas."

"You're right. I just wish he was here now, and not out there."

Kurenai faced her and put her chin on her hand. "I know. Me too."

Anko said, "Before we both start bawling, how about another drink?"

"We are going to suffer tomorrow."

"But not tonight. It's helping my heart not hurt so much."

"I've been there girl. I'll get another shaker full." Kurenai attempted to stand up and stumbled sideways, catching herself on a wall before she went over completely. "Be right back."

"M'k," Anko said, as she turned her head away from the direction her friend went and she let the tears come. She knew the alcohol was probably depressing her but she just wanted Kakashi back in her arms. She did trust him, but that didn't matter because he wasn't there with her when she needed him.

-----

**A/N:** Fun girls! But they miss the men.

Next up: Anko has a rough night, and we meet the sisters. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Time to move into the mission further. It's time to meet the sisters. And later, Anko has a bit of a rough night. Enjoy!

-----

As the shinobi sat with Naoto waiting for the sisters to arrive home, Akie said, "I think I hear Hanami now." The door to the modest house was opened and a lovely young girl in her early twenties walked in. She had sad bright hazel colored eyes and striking black hair. She walked in and looked startled as Naoto, Kakashi and Asuma all stood when she entered the room. Akie said, "Hanami, the shinobi are here. These two men are here to protect you and your sister until you are moved. This is Kakashi and Asuma. Asuma has been assigned to protect you."

Hanami immediately relaxed and bowed slightly to the shinobi, saying, "I am so relieved to meet you both."

Asuma said, "The pleasure is all ours. Please, join us."

Akie said, "I'll get you some dinner dear. Sit down."

Hanami sat at the table and the three men sat down with her. They noticed her fiddle with her hands. Kakashi saw the small serpent tattoo inside her left wrist. This was indeed one of the sister scientists – there was no mistaking it. Akie quickly came with some food for her, which she began to eat immediately.

Right after meeting Hanami, Kakashi's ninja instincts kicked in immediately and subconsciously. _She fiddles with her hands – she's nervous as hell. She's shy too, but just maybe because we're new. If she's really shy all the time, she'll keep her secrets locked away from us. We'll never have enough time to get her to trust us._

Kakashi asked, "Akie, when do you expect Harumi to be home? Does she keep the same schedule every day?"

"Actually she does. She usually arrives within thirty minutes of her sister." Hanami looked up briefly and nodded in agreement.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and said, "Should I try?"

Kakashi said quietly, "If you like, but if she tries to close up, back off."

"Sure." Asuma said, "Hanami, I know we don't have much time to spend with you, so when your sister arrives, we'd like to talk to you both about why you left Orochimaru, and what you saw when you were there."

Hanami kept her head down and kept eating.

Asuma glanced at Kakashi as if to say _this isn't going too well so far._ Asuma backed off a bit and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, please continue and maybe we'll talk later."

Hanami said, "That is best. I prefer to wait for my sister."

Asuma said, "Fair enough."

Naoto rose and said, "If it suits you all, I'll take my leave. I'll return two days from today with the guide who is to transport Hanami and Harumi to their safe house."

Kakashi said, "Thank you for your assistance Naoto."

Naoto said, "I'd do anything to help trip up Orochimaru. The way he treats people – as if they are all his play things, completely expendable . . ."

Kakashi held up his hand to stop Naoto from saying anything more. He'd noticed Hanami cringing in her chair, as if she were trying to make herself smaller than she was. Kakashi realized _she was part of what Orochimaru was doing at one point. She is walking regret._

Naoto noticed Hanami's reaction too. He said, "I apologize Hanami, I was not implying,"

Hanami looked at him and said, "It's ok Naoto, I am no longer part of that, or him." She rubbed her left wrist, keeping her serpent tattoo from view.

Suddenly with a flourish, the door opened wide and someone ran into the kitchen out of breath and flushed. Hanami's sister had finally arrived.

Both ninjas sprang to their feet – thinking it was an intruder. Immediately she apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't realize we had company!" She brushed her brown hair out of her face to reveal startling green eyes. They were a light green like sea foam.

Naoto stepped forward and said, "I was just about to leave. Nice to see you Harumi."

"You too Naoto – thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you again when I come back with your guide." He waved and made his way to the door. There were farewells exchanged, then the door shut and introductions started once again.

Akie introduced Asuma and Kakashi to Harumi, telling her that Kakashi had been assigned to protect her. Harumi said, "So you two are the ones sent to protect us until we're moved? Have either of you ever gone up against Orochimaru?"

Kakashi said, "We've both dealt with him before. We're well aware of what he's capable of."

She said, "He's here you know. Or at least his people are. I can feel him close. I can feel his evil." She rubbed her serpent tattoo. "He knows we're in this village and he won't rest until we're dead."

Hanami looked at her sister and said, "Don't say such things!"

Harumi turned to her sister and said, "You know it's true! We know too much and he will silence us before we tell anyone! That's why we won't! Maybe then he'll have mercy on us and let us disappear!"

Kakashi didn't want to lose patience with the girls but he said, "If you reveal what you were part of, or what you saw when you were there – he will try and kill you. If you stay silent, he'll kill you anyway. You left him, so you're as good as dead to him. He has no further use for either of you, so he will eliminate you. He's done that to everyone that's ever left him, or attempted to," _except Anko_.

Kakashi's mind flew to Anko and he lost focus for a moment. Then he looked at the nervous faces of the sisters and started again. "We won't let him get to either of you. He'll have to kill us first and I promise you, that won't be an easy task to accomplish – even for him."

Asuma looked at the sisters and said, "Kakashi's telling you the truth. Orochimaru will definitely try, but we're here to protect you and prevent that. But for this to work, for us to be able to keep you safe,"

Kakashi finished his sentence, "You're going to have to trust us."

The girls looked at each other with troubled faces, trying to grasp the severity of the situation that the shinobi just made starkly clear for them.

Anko was wondering where Kurenai was. One minute she was there with her, and then she was gone. Instead, she saw a young blond woman, and then another that looked just like her. They were walking toward her, and Anko stood there wondering who the hell they were. She said, "Where's Kurenai? Have you seen her?" The women looked at her and walked right past her on either side. She turned to see where they were going and when she turned, she saw Kakashi tied to her headboard. The two girls were headed straight for him. He saw them coming, and looked past them to her. She started yelling, "Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing? HEY!" She tried to run at them, but she wouldn't go forward. It was like she was running in slow motion. She was going out of her mind, because Kakashi started yelling for her, "Anko! I won't do this! I won't! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME! ANKO!" The girls climbed on the bed next to Kakashi and he tried to get away from them, all the while yelling her name.

Anko desperately tried to rip her feet from the floor so she could go to him, but she was stuck solid where she stood, her eyes riveted to the scene before her. The two girls were trying to hold him down, yet he continued to fight them and yell her name. She screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! HE WANTS ME! KAKASHI!" She tried frantically to reach him. She fell to her knees and tried to claw her way closer to him, but she couldn't move. She looked up to find both the girls on the bed, but she couldn't see Kakashi anymore. And what really scared her to death was that she couldn't hear him anymore either.

Anko sat up suddenly, hit her head on Kurenai's coffee table and fell back to the floor again. "Ow," she said as she rubbed her forehead, while she shook from her nightmare. Then the pain from the hangover she didn't know she had yet hit the rest of her head and she said, "OOOWWWW!!! Oooh, not so loud." Her heart thudded in her chest, as she tried to erase the picture she still saw dancing in front of her eyes. She thought _Kakashi would never, he wouldn't. He promised. He promised. . ._ She cried silently because Kurenai was hanging off the loveseat quietly sleeping, and she didn't want to disturb her, or get any sympathy from her. She just wanted to feel the pain by herself for a little while, while she continued to convince herself that she trusted the man she loved.

Soon, she maneuvered her way out from under the coffee table; she got up, and looked at the clock. It was only about ten at night, so she shut off the light in Kurenai's living room, and stretched out on the couch again to think for a bit, before she slept off her drunken night.

Asuma and Kakashi told the sisters that they were going to be their shadows until they were moved to their next hiding place. Asuma was to stick with Hanami, while Kakashi was Harumi's shadow. If they were going to town, the shinobi would go with them. Ever since Harumi's revelation that Orochimaru, or at least his minions, were more than likely in the village, both Kakashi and Asuma thought it was best that they had round the clock protection.

After their dinner, Akie left the shinobi with the girls. Before she left she told the girls, "Please try and cooperate with these men. They're here to help you, and help their entire village. Orochimaru has a grudge against the Hidden Leaf Village as you both probably know. They only want to help save their people, as well as the both of you. Please do what is right." She bid them farewell, and after telling Asuma and Kakashi where they would sleep – in two tiny bedrooms at the backside of the house – she left them.

As soon as she was gone, Asuma said, "Ladies, would you be willing to answer some questions for us? It's already dark out and we don't want to take up too much of your time."

Both girls reluctantly nodded, that they would answer some questions. Kakashi said, "We understand that the both of you went willingly to Orochimaru to help him with his research."

Harumi said, "We did. He's a brilliant man."

Hanami said, "Brilliant EVIL man, Harumi."

Kakashi said, "We don't doubt his intelligence. His discoveries of new jutsu are unprecedented, but the WAY he found these jutsu, and how he developed them, using live victims, is unacceptable. You do understand that now don't you?" Both girls nodded like they had just been scolded by teacher.

Asuma said, "He uses people like lab rats. Did he make you do this too?"

Hanami spoke up and said, "At first, he told us to use lab animals, which is what we would have used all the time, until,"

Asuma said, "Until he made you work on people?" Hanami nodded.

Kakashi said, "What did he have you do to those people?"

Hanami said, "I, I, can't. It's too, sick. I am a scientist, not a butcher. I can't do this right now." She got up and ran from the room. Asuma immediately got up and followed her. Kakashi thought _divide and conquer, but gently._

He looked at Harumi and said, "Will you talk to me?"

She looked at him defiantly and said, "I don't know. Will you torture me if I don't?"

Kakashi said, "I've had to do that to other people before, but they were usually hardened criminals and murders. I don't think you fit that profile, so no, I won't do that to you."

"What if I decide I won't tell you anything?"

"I guess I'll just have to accept that. I'll be forced to go back to my village, the village where I grew up, and tell the Hokage that my mission was a failure. I'll tell her I made sure you got to safety though, so Orochimaru couldn't get his hooks into you anymore. Then I'll be on alert 24 hours a day, as well all the other shinobi will be, because we'll have to protect our village from Orochimaru's next move. Life will be pretty intense until he strikes us. But at least when he does, we'll know it, and we'll be able to fight back. I'll tell the Hokage to make sure that she reviews all the escape plans for the women, children and elderly, so when he does attack again, they'll be safe."

Kakashi had not meant to be so harsh with her, but she had to know what could very possibly happen. Harumi tried to turn away. She swiped a tear from her cheek, then cleared her throat and sat up taller. She said, "You could never prepare for what he wanted to do to your precious village."

Kakashi thought _I'm getting somewhere._ "What are you saying? Do you have a timeline of when he wanted to strike the village?"

She looked at him and said, "He can't yet. What we were working on isn't ready."

He stared at her and said, "Are you STILL working with him?" He grew stern, thinking he might have to torture her after all.

She glared back at him and said, "Not after he did this to me," she turned and lifted her hair to show the greenish remnants of a horrible bruise on the base of the back of her neck. She said, "I'm sure you heard that we left after he injured one of us. He injured me."

Kakashi cooled a bit and said, "I'm sorry for what you've been through. But you have to understand, you can help an entire village, and nobody else will have to go through what you did. We need your help. I need your help."

She said, "How do I know you won't tell him where I am? How do I know you won't take the information I give you back to your precious village, and then rat me out so you don't have to deal with me? Make me a sacrifice that Orochimaru can take out his anger on? How can I know you won't turn on me?"

Kakashi thought, _I was afraid of this._ He said, "If you cooperate, you have my word that I won't sell you out. I swear on my own life."

Harumi looked torn. She said, "I have to think about this. Please excuse me. I want to get ready for bed."

Kakashi stood up and said, "Of course. Harumi, please. You could prevent a lot of bloodshed if you cooperate."

She glanced at him and then left him there.

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes, hoping he'd said the right things. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his picture of him and Anko. He smiled as he looked at it, and felt the tug at his heart. He kept looking at it, completely content, until he heard someone coming up behind him. He stashed his picture back in the pocket over his heart and turned to see Asuma who joined him at the table. Asuma said, "So, how'd you do?"

"I think I made some progress. Harumi's having a real crisis of conscience. I had to promise her that I wouldn't sell her out to Orochimaru if she helped us. Did you make any progress?"

"Not as much as you. Hanami's very reluctant. She's more fearful than anything I think. Seems like a nice girl, but just a little too timid yet."

"I think we should turn in soon. We've got to keep up with them tomorrow."

"Yeah. If Orochimaru or his people really are here, we want to be rested up enough to face them if we're forced to."

Kakashi agreed. Both shinobi rose and went to their respective bedrooms where they went to bed early, each thinking of their respective girlfriends who were waiting for them back at home.

-----

**A/N: **How the hell are Kakashi and Asuma going to get the sisters to trust them in such a short period of time? You shall soon see.

Next up: A nice long chapter (for me anyway) with lots of information. Kakashi and Asuma shadow the sisters, Anko and Kurenai try and occupy their time and minds, and Anko finds something out about herself that she never knew before. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi again everybody! Here's a long chapter for you (by my means anyway)! Lots of story in this one and also lots of detail. The girls have found a way to keep themselves occupied for most of the day, and Kakashi and Asuma have become the sisters' "shadows." I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

Morning came to Konoha. Anko woke to a gray morning at Kurenai's apartment. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. One of her eyes was pretty much glued shut. She inhaled deeply through her nose and stretched on the couch she was still on. She looked over at her friend, who some time during the night, had gotten all the way back on the loveseat, instead of hanging precariously off it like she had been. No more terrible dreams had come to Anko after the first one she had. After that first horrible dream, she'd been captured by the solid black sleep of the heavily inebriated.

She sat up slowly, testing herself to see how bad she was going to feel the rest of the day. _Not too bad,_ she thought as she twisted her back a bit to pop everything back into place. _I guess I slept enough after that horrible dream I had._ She pulled her feet up on the couch and sat there for a few minutes remembering some of it. It was all a bit foggy now, but she remembered that it was horrible, and Kakashi was in it. _I hope things are going well for him and Asuma. I want them both back here soon. But today is their full day there, and tomorrow the sisters are to be moved. I hope they get the information they need to get._ She knew she trusted Kakashi, but that didn't make her miss him any less than she did.

Kurenai slowly stirred on the loveseat. She looked around the room like she didn't know where she was. Then she saw Anko on her couch. She said, "Hey. How'd you get the couch? I'm taller than you."

"This is where I fell, that's where you fell. Well, not really fell, more like claimed, until we passed out. I was under the coffee table for a while."

Kurenai said, "You've got a red mark on your forehead."

Anko reached up and touched her forehead, wincing slightly as she felt a bump. "That must have been when I woke up from a nightmare. I was still under the coffee table then. Sat up, bonked my head, and went back down again."

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah. Probably booze induced."

"Was it bad?"

"It was for me. From what I can remember, there were two blond girls there that I think were attacking Kakashi. And he kept yelling for me. But somehow I couldn't get to him."

"That is horrible. You ok?"

"Yeah. I just want him back home."

Kurenai got up slowly and went over and sat next to Anko. She said, "Yeah, I want them both back home. Jeez, you smell like a wine-o."

Anko said, "You don't smell like roses either sweetie." As she mentioned roses, she remembered the chocolate ones Kakashi had sent her and another pang of longing covered her. Luckily, Kurenai redirected her attention.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Any plans for today?"

"Anything you can do to keep me occupied so I won't sulk all day would be fine."

Kurenai thought for a moment and said, "I'll think of something."

Both lady shinobi went to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast in hopes of killing the taste of stale pomegranate martinis that lingered in their mouths.

Kakashi stirred as he heard faint noises. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He instinctively reached for Anko, but she wasn't there. Then he realized he was still on his mission. He thought, _I thought something smelled off. I can't smell Anko._ He rolled onto his back in the small guest bed and sighed. Then he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Since his mind wasn't yet preoccupied with the mission he was on, he let it wander to Anko. To fully engulf himself in her memory, he reached in his pocket and took out the picture of the two of them, but it wasn't enough. He had hoped to wait until later in the day, or when he missed her too badly, to bring out the thing he'd swiped from her bedroom. Now ended up being that time. He reached deeply into the same pocket he kept his picture in and pulled out the item he took from her bedroom before he left. He ran the silky black scarf she'd tied him up with between his fingers, as he looked at her picture. He absently tied it to his right wrist and held the dangling ends in his hand. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. He closed his eyes and that's where he found her. He could smell her scent on the scarf. Even though it caused him an almost physical pain, he continued to breathe her in. It hurt him that she wasn't there to touch or kiss or even just to look at. But he felt a little better holding the scarf that was such a personal thing that they'd shared.

He untied the scarf and folded it almost lovingly, and tucked it in the lower part of his pocket again. He put the picture of them back on top of the scarf where it belonged. He thought _better get moving._ He decided to dress and go see who was moving around in other parts of the house.

After having breakfast, Anko left Kurenai's apartment to get a shower and do something about her teeth. She felt like she had barnacles growing on them from all the sweet drinks and chocolate roses she'd consumed the day and night before. She got to her apartment and went in, not liking how quiet it was. _It's always like this when he's away. I should be used to it by now._ She was used to it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

She went to her room and sat on her bed for a minute. She did it on purpose so she could look at her picture. Two smiling ninjas – looking so happy. _I'll feel like that again soon_ she thought and she smiled a little. _He's coming home tomorrow. Why does each minute he's gone feel like a hellish eternity?_

She turned away eventually. Kurenai had promised to occupy her time later in the day and in order for her to do that, she made Anko promise to go home and "de-funkify" herself. She picked some casual clothes out and then went to her underwear drawer. She pulled it open quickly and at least seven random pairs of underwear sprang out over the sides, and tumbled to the floor. The memory of her and Kurenai laughing about this drawer came back suddenly and she laughed hard in her quiet apartment. She was surprised at how loud her voice sounded, so she stopped laughing and picked a pair of underwear off the floor, and stuffed the rest back in the drawer. She then proceeded to the bathroom to take a long soaking bath – Kakashi's favorite. _If only he was here, but it won't be too long now. I hope everything's going ok._

Asuma must have heard Kakashi get up because as Kakashi left his room, Asuma did too. He said, "Thought I heard you. Ready to follow the girls today?"

"Yeah."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Asuma, I'm doing the job. I don't have to be excited about it until I've made some progress, or it's done."

"Alright, don't be so grouchy. Let's see who's up."

They walked quietly to the kitchen where Akie was rummaging in the pantry for some food. "Good morning Asuma! Kakashi! I trust you slept well?" Both nodded. She said, "Good, good. The girls are already up and have gotten ready to go."

Kakashi asked, "Where do they go? We've been told that they're often seen in the village, so people don't suspect them of being strangers. But what is there for them to do?"

Akie said, "I don't really know. I know they leave at separate times, and they've promised me that they're not seen together anywhere. I don't really know where they go or what they do."

Kakashi immediately got suspicious. He said, "Please excuse me Akie, I'd like to go freshen up a bit."

"Of course Kakashi. Breakfast will be ready when you get back." He looked at Asuma who nodded. Kakashi left he kitchen and crept down the hall to the restroom. He ducked inside silently and listened. He heard the girls faintly talking in another bedroom down the hall.

"Harumi, we have to help them!"

"We don't have to do anything!"

"But they're going to help us. They're here to keep Orochimaru from finding us."

"I say we just leave now. We take everything and just disappear on our own. That way nobody will know where we are, and we can start again somewhere far away."

Kakashi had heard enough. He splashed some water on his face and ran a washcloth over some parts of his body before drying off and listening again. He heard the girls' door open, and then he heard footsteps moving down the hall toward the kitchen. Asuma was already there, so if they were going to attempt to leave, they wouldn't get past him. If necessary then, he could block any rear escape that they may attempt. They weren't going anywhere without them. He opened the bathroom door and quietly walked toward the kitchen, where the girls were indeed talking to Akie and Asuma.

Akie noticed him, "Kakashi, here is some breakfast for you."

"Thank you ma'am. So Harumi, where are we off to today?"

She looked at him and said, "You're seriously going to follow me all day?"

"Sure am. Gotta keep you safe. Make sure you don't get taken against your will." _Or leave of your own free will. _

"I won't be doing anything special today, just gathering some things to take with me when Hanami and I are moved tomorrow."

Kakashi said, "I don't mind shopping. Lead the way." Harumi wasn't too happy to have her shadow, but she didn't have much choice, and she knew it.

Hanami said, "Asuma, you're with me today then?"

He said, "I sure am. Anything in particular you wanted to do today?"

"Not really, just like Harumi, I have things to gather before we're moved."

Asuma said, "That's fine. Whenever you're ready, we can go."

After breakfast, both girls said goodbye to their Aunt and with a shinobi each, they left the house and the surroundings through another passageway that was practically impossible to find.

Anko went back to Kurenai's and found her spruced up and ready to go. Both ladies looked very casual, both wearing cargo pants – with a few weapons stashed just in case – and t-shirts. After Kurenai let her in, she said, "Ready go to?"

"What do you suggest we do today?"

"Well, there's a street festival with lots of vendors on the other side of the village. I thought that'd keep us amused for a while."

"Sure. Venders you say? Ooh, I hope I brought enough money with me. They have such YUMMY TREATS all the time!"

"Easy there girl. I'm not carrying you back home with a stomach ache."

"Alright, I'll behave. Maybe I'll just buy extra to take home later,"

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Now, come on, let's go see what's going on."

Anko and Kurenai walked about twenty minutes until they found the streets blocked off and could see beyond the barriers many different booths and street vendors, as well as performers, actors, puppet shows, the works. The different aromas hit Anko's nose and she tried to pull them all into her at once. She said, "Ahhh, now doesn't that smell wonderful?"

"It does smell pretty good. Let's go see what's going on."

Even though it was pretty early in the day, there were many people already at the street festival. People were trying games of chance, and children were seated watching a puppet show where it looked like a leaf ninja was beating the crap out of a puppet Orochimaru. Anko elbowed Kurenai and pointed at the puppets saying, "If it were only that easy."

"Yeah. Hey look over there." Kurenai pointed to a jewelry stand that had beautiful necklaces and rings for sale. Both girls were drawn to the sparkly baubles, some obviously fakes, but a few sparkled like the real thing. They tried on many rings, and even some necklaces that they thought might look nice.

Anko picked up a leather choker that had a few silver studs around it. She said, "I rather like this one. Maybe Kakashi might like it."

"For him or you?"

"Either."

"Looks like a dog collar." Anko looked at her slyly and Kurenai grabbed the choker from her and put it back, dragging Anko away from the stand.

They giggled and walked a while more when suddenly a woman shouted in their direction, "You. Hey, YOU!" Anko turned in a circle around her, wondering who the woman was talking to. Then she looked at the woman and pointed to herself and said, "Me?"

The woman said, "YES, YOU! Come here."

Kurenai said, "Look out, she's a fortune teller."

Anko said, "I don't have time for that crap."

Kurenai said, "Oh go ahead. You know it's all a joke anyway. She'll ask you questions, you'll give away enough about yourself and she'll guess everything right about you. You'll give her a little money so you can get away from her, and that's that. Go on, what's it going to hurt? Maybe she'll tell you how many children you're going to have."

Anko rolled her eyes at Kurenai, who gave her a shove toward the woman. "Ok, but if it gets weird, I'm leaving, and YOU'RE paying!" She stomped up to the woman.

The fortune teller said, "You're lucky!"

Anko said, "I'm lucky? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I can tell you're lucky. Do you know why you are?"

Anko though, _here we go_, "No, I don't know why I'm lucky. Do you know why?"

The woman said, "That's obvious. You are loved very much."

Anko felt as if a lance had been driven straight through her. But she quickly regained her composure because she realized that just about everybody in the whole festival was probably lucky enough to be loved by someone. She asked the woman, "How can you tell I am loved very much?"

"I have seen many things in this life and very few things are absolutely certain. I've seen this a few times before. You've got it! You have a glow about you that leaps from your skin."

"Probably just my chakra. You are probably sensitive enough to see it."

"No, no my girl. Not chakra. This is different. This is love, and it is not yours!"

Anko looked at Kurenai like the woman was coo-coo.

The woman continued, "Someone has given you their love, and you keep it with you because you love them in return. It's wonderful! That's why you're lucky. To have someone like that in your life is a true blessing."

Anko thought _that's sweet. I wonder if it's true. Now, she'll say, "that'll be five bucks."_

Anko said, "Thank you ma'am for the nice things you've said." She reached into her pocket, but the woman stopped her.

"No, no, no, I can't take your money! Just touch my hand, so some of your luck may rub off on me!" The woman held her hand out as if she was ready to accept money, but instead, just touched Anko's palm. She said, "Thank you, thank you! I wish you continued good luck!"

Anko thanked the woman again and said, "That was totally weird." _But it was sweet. I'll have to tell Kakashi that one._

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening visiting the vendors, playing games of chance, and eating fair food. They even saw Genma and Shizune at the fortune teller lady some time later. Anko wanted to eavesdrop and see if she was telling Shizune the same thing about being lucky. All she heard was that Shizune was going to have a great long respected career. Anko thought _hmmm maybe I am lucky after all._

Asuma left with Hanami first. Then Kakashi and Harumi prepared to leave. Harumi said, "If you must come along, it's this way." She led him through the woods to what looked like a shadow on a rock, but it was instead another passage way. They stepped inside, and again Kakashi produced his pen light to light their way. After twisting and turning a bit underground, the path rose again toward the surface. They emerged by a cave. Harumi said, "I have to get some things inside there. Do you mind waiting outside?"

"Actually I do. What if someone's in there waiting for you?"

"I've booby trapped the place. If anyone tried to get inside, the whole place would have fallen in on them. Since the opening is still in tact, I'm confident that there's no one inside."

"I'll wait here then. Don't be long." Kakashi leaned against the side of the opening of the cave and waited. As he did, when he was sure Harumi was well inside doing whatever it was she was doing, he took out his picture again and took a moment to look at it, before putting it back for safe keeping.

About fifteen minutes later, Harumi emerged with a pack on her back that she didn't have when they'd gotten there. She said, "I came here just about every day by myself to work on some things. It was the only place I could be where what I was doing wouldn't be questioned. Hanami does the same thing in another location."

"Just what were you doing in there?" Kakashi asked her.

"Trying to finish things."

"Things you were working on with Orochimaru? Are you planning on going through with his plans yourself, or are you planning on selling him the information in exchange for your life, because if you are, he still won't let you live."

"No. I was trying to finish things so I could work on how to prevent them if our 'project' ever got into his hands." She began walking away then.

Kakashi followed her and said, "I'm sorry I came to a rash decision about your work. It's just that you won't tell me anything. I don't know what you're capable of, but I do know what he's capable of. If you'd just trust me,"

She spun on him and said, "How! How do I trust you! You're practically a stranger to me, and I'm just supposed to put my life in your hands?"

Kakashi softened a bit and said, "I don't want to say it like this, but I'm just about the only chance you've got of getting out of this alive."

She started to storm away, saying, "You don't know what you're saying."

He ran right after her, grabbed her by the arm, spun her to face him and said, "I DO know what I'm saying." He stared into her eyes, trying to convince her that he knew what he was doing. He saw her eyes quiver as she looked at his. She looked like she wanted to say something as he stared at her, but she didn't know what to say. So he took a step back, knowing very well, that she was responding to him, as a woman responds to a man. He had to stop this before she misinterpreted his actions. That was something he wanted nothing to do with.

He said, "Where else do you need to go?"

She looked down and said, "Oh, uh, into town. There are a few things I need to pick up."

"Let's go then." Kakashi let Harumi lead the way back through some paths that led to the little village.

When they entered the village, Kakashi noticed the looks he got right away. He also noticed the looks Harumi got – it seemed that just about everyone recognized her. They stopped in two small shops where she purchased a few things she needed for traveling, then she led him on a side trip to an old house on the outskirts of the village.

As she approached the house she said, "I have one more thing to do before I leave this village. You can come in if you like." Kakashi nodded. She knocked on the door and heard what sounded like an ancient voice say, "Come in." Harumi motioned for him to follow her. She opened the door and a stooped old man sat in a chair at a table. He seemed to brighten as she came in the door. She said, "Hello Jun. I wanted to give you something. I'm leaving like I said I was."

Jun said, "Harumi, do you really have to go? You've been so kind to me. I haven't felt this good in years."

Kakashi looked at the old man who looked like he should have been dead many years ago. Or maybe he had been, and somehow Harumi had raised him from the dead. Again, he became suspicious.

Harumi reached in her pack and said, "Here. This is for you." She handed him two bottles with stoppers in them. She said, "Just two drops a day in your evening tea and you will sleep with clear lungs."

The old man accepted the bottles and said, "Harumi, may you live a long prosperous life. I thank you for everything you've done for me. You could be a great healer some day."

"Jun, I'm a scientist, not a healer. But I'll take your advice into consideration. Rest easy, and if I am ever back this way, I'll check in on you."

Jun said, "Thank you Harumi. May you be blessed on your journey."

She thanked him one more time and led Kakashi to the door. As soon as they were outside, he asked, "What did you give him?"

"Something I invented that clears up pneumonia in the lungs. He's old and was deathly sick when I heard talk about him amongst the villagers. I found him living by himself out here. I wanted to help him because he was by himself, he had no one. Plus, I wanted to attone for some of my sins."

"You're willing to help a complete stranger. That's funny, I'm a complete stranger."

She looked at him and knew what he meant. She said, "You're different. Not a complete stranger." She took her time looking at him before she said, "I'm done now. We can go back to Akie's."

Kakashi said, "Can we talk later? About what you were doing and what you know?"

Harumi said, "I still don't know if I can trust you."

"I don't know what else I can do to prove I'm trustworthy."

Harumi said, "Time will tell Kakashi."

Kakashi thought _but time is something we're seriously running out of._

The two of them took the elusive paths back to Akie's house, arriving before Asuma and Hanami.

-----

**A/N: **That was lots of story, but necessary to move the story along. I hope you liked it! More to come!

Next up: The girls part ways to turn in early for work in the morning. Meanwhile Kakashi gets pissed at Asuma because the way he's acting, he thinks he may have gotten a little too close to Hanami. AND Kakashi is preoccupied and doesn't see someone standing at his bedroom door. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Time to start to stir things up a bit. Asuma messes with Kakashi a bit, and later on, a breakthrough happens. And what kind of trouble has Asuma gotten himself into? Time to poke the Fates and see what they do. Enjoy!

-----

Anko and Kurenai had some dinner together in a little café. Kurenai asked her, "Want to stay at my place again tonight? They'll be back tomorrow."

Anko said, "Naw, I think I'll be alright tonight. You're a great friend. I haven't felt too miserable today at all."

"Well I was hoping I wasn't going to make you feel miserable."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

Anko said, "In fact, I'm going to go turn in after dinner. I don't have any idea when they're going to be back, and you and I do have to work in the morning."

"Yes there is that. Work always seems to keep the mind busy."

She looked at Kurenai and said, "I hope they're home early. I need to know what happened."

Kurenai looked off in the distance and said, "Me too."

Anko said, "But you trust Asuma right?"

"Of course. But I still want to know."

After finishing their dinner, Anko said goodnight to Kurenai and thanked her again for helping her get through this one. They hadn't really talked that much about it, but Kurenai had been just what Anko needed – a distraction from over thinking things.

She went home and went straight to bed. She left the light on for a little while, so she could look at the picture next to her alarm clock. Then she reached over and set her alarm so she'd arrive to work ON TIME. She said to the picture, "Good night Kakashi. Come home soon. I don't want to miss you anymore." She turned off her light and after thinking about him and worrying a little more, sleep finally claimed her.

After Kakashi and Harumi arrived back at Akie's house, they waited around for Asuma and Hanami. As dinner was being plated, the wayward sister and her guard finally breezed into the kitchen. Hanami looked like a new person. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling – a lot. Asuma too was smiling a bit more than was his style. Kakashi immediately thought the worst.

Dinner was eaten and the sisters talked about finalizing their plans before they were moved the next day. They had both retrieved information on things they were working on and had packed them to be ready to go the next day. Everything was set, all they had to do was wait for the guide to show up to take them to the safe house. Kakashi was starting to get a little nervous, because neither sister had really said much of anything that would be helpful to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Asuma was paying a lot of attention to Hanami and she was responding to him wholeheartedly. He wasn't touching her, or being inappropriate, but he was focusing on her and she in her shyness began to blossom from his attention. Harumi on the other hand, seemed confused with Kakashi. She seemed to want to talk to him, but she didn't know where to start. He finally asked her, "I hate to be a pest, but is there anything, anything at all you can tell me that may help me prevent a war, or at least save the village and its people? I know you have trust issues after what Orochimaru did to you. But seriously, we are trustworthy people who only want to keep our people safe. Will you help us?"

Asuma had heard Kakashi's plea and looked at Hanami. Her eyes immediately went to her sister. Harumi said, "I need to talk to Hanami for a while. We have some decisions to make."

The girls rose and began to leave the room. Kakashi again reached for her arm and said, "I'm going to turn in early. If there's anything you want to ask, or tell me, I'll leave my door open." He hoped he wasn't misleading the girl, but if she and her sister came to a decision, he wanted to know immediately.

Harumi said, "If not tonight, tomorrow." She turned and the two left the shinobi at the table again. Akie had already turned in for the night, leaving them alone.

Kakashi said, "Why the fuck do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

Asuma said, "Whatever do you mean?"

"When I saw you two come in earlier it looked like you'd both been up to no good! Tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Asuma smiled at him sideways.

"You had better be fucking with me or so help me,"

"Ok, calm down there big fella. I am fucking with you. And I can tell you this much, I never so much as laid a hand on her. I was just paying a lot of attention to her and did you see how she reacted? She wants to tell me what they were doing, but it seems that Harumi pulls the strings. I think Hanami feels guilty that her sister was wounded and she wasn't."

"That's a possibility. You just looked like you were enjoying yourself a little too much."

"At least I didn't invite one of the sisters into my room later."

"To talk! Only to talk if she wanted to!"

"Sorry Kakashi, but I saw the way she looked at you. I think if she comes to your room later, she may want to do a little more than talk."

"Please tell me you're fucking with me again."

"Sorry pal. Not this time."

_Oh fuck no. No, no, no, no, no._ Kakashi came up with an idea, "Switch rooms with me tonight then."

Asuma said, "Get real! Do you honestly think she won't be able to find you if we switch rooms?"

"True. I'm just going to have to wing this one."

"Listen; don't let it eat at you. You know you'll do the right thing."

And inside his heart, Kakashi did know he'd do the right thing. If it was a choice between doing what was right for the village and what was right for the woman he loved, he hoped the answer was the same.

Asuma got up and left the room, and Kakashi followed him. He did as he said he would, and he left his door open. He heard Asuma close his door. All was quiet. He turned his back to the door and sat on the small bed. In the quiet that ensued, he took out his picture and looked at it thinking _I chose you, I choose you. I'll do what I have to, but I won't risk losing you._

Because of his distraction, he didn't hear Harumi until she was right behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Harumi asked Kakashi.

"Nothing," he said as he tried to stuff the picture back into his pocket.

"It had to be something, because I was able to come in here and you didn't even hear me. It must be something important."

_It is._ "It's just a little something I brought with me. Have you come to talk?"

Harumi stood next to him and said, "You want me to trust you, so tell me, truthfully, what were you looking at?"

Either Kakashi was going to blow the mission right then or not. He decided that trust was built on truth, so he decided to show her what he was looking at. He said, "I was looking at this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his picture of him and Anko. "I look at it all the time, whenever I can."

Harumi took the picture from him and looked at it. She asked, "Is this your wife?"

"No." _Not yet._ He surprised himself with that though, and how easily it came to him. "She's my girlfriend."

"Has she got a name?"

"Anko."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A little more than four months if I remember correctly."

Harumi said, "You're a man so you probably don't remember correctly. Men never do remember stuff like that."

Kakashi laughed a little under his breath, because he knew she was probably right.

Harumi handed the picture back to him and asked, "Do you love her?"

_Does the sun shine? Does the snow fall? Do the birds sing? _"Yes. Very much."

"I bet you miss her."

"Every time I leave her, or she leaves me."

"She's a ninja too?"

"Yep. And a pretty darn good one at that."

"Then why isn't she here with you?"

"This wasn't her assignment."

"I wish I had someone like you coming home to me."

Kakashi's heart almost stopped. He had to choose his words very carefully now, because Harumi was showing a very vulnerable side of herself to him. He said, "That's a pretty big compliment to someone like me. Thank you."

She said, "Maybe someday huh?"

"Someday?" He hoped she didn't mean someday with him.

Harumi said, "Someday I'll find someone who will love me like you love Anko."

Kakashi sighed inaudibly and said, "I'm sure you will."

She said, "I'm going to bed. But I'll have something to give you in the morning. I'll go talk to Hanami one more time. I'm sure she'll be in agreement. I'll make sure you get your information, because Kakashi,"

He said, "Yeah?"

"I do trust you." She smiled at him and left his room. Kakashi felt relief like he'd never felt before. He looked at his picture again and thought _trust still intact. But I would have made sure it was no matter what. Anko, I'm coming home._

_-----_

**A/N:** Ha! Betcha didn't see that one coming did you? Well, that's why I like to stir things up a little. But there's more. Oohhohoho there's SO much more yet. Only a few more chapters, but lots more story yet. And there are surprises too!

Next up: Plans for moving the sisters are coming along. Meanwhile, Anko and Ibiki keep themselves busy. And there's something wrong with the "guide" who's supposed to take the sisters to the safe house. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Hi again everyone. You know how I'm famous for clifhangers? Yeah, it's that time. I've been nice so far, so now, it's time. Anyway, Kakashi's getting a present today, and Anko and Ibiki are busy working. We learn a little more about Ibiki too - just a little glimpse into his personal life. I think you may get a chuckle out of it. So onward! Enjoy!

-----

The morning dawned in Konoha much like any other morning ever had. Anko was in her bed almost awake. As her head cleared, she felt a hundred emotions fill her at once. She laid there as feelings of happiness, exhaustion, elation, fear, dread, apprehension and anticipation pounded her from all directions. Dread especially took control of her. She dreaded knowing what happened to Kakashi and Asuma on this mission. She feared the nightmare she'd had may have had to become real. She dreaded feeling anything other than love for the man she couldn't let go. One fact kept her sane as so many thoughts filler her – she trusted him – that was a fact nothing, and no amount of fear or dread would ever shake.

She decided to get to work as early as possible and hopefully find Kurenai, so they could keep each other occupied until the men returned.

After a quick breakfast, followed by a quick shower, and a quick trip to her explosive underwear drawer, she dressed and left for work. She looked around at the waking village and was tempted to go wait at the gates for Kakashi to return. Then she was tempted to just go get him – meet him on the road somewhere and find out what happened. Instead, she got a grip on her feelings and continued in the direction of where work awaited her.

Kakashi woke early and freshened himself up a bit. He put on his uniform because it was the only thing clean he had left to wear, plus they weren't going back through the small village, but would travel back to Konoha ninja style, as soon as the girls were safely in the hands of their guide who would then take them to the safe house.

He was happy for many reasons. The first reason was, the mission was going to be successful, as soon as Harumi gave him whatever it was she wanted him to have. The second reason was that he didn't have to do anything physical; painful or pleasurable or any combination of the two. The third and most important reason, was he was going home to the woman he loved. It was a good day for Hatake Kakashi.

When he was satisfied with his appearance, with complete uniform and leaf headband in place, he put his favorite picture and the black scarf in the pocket close to his heart and packed the rest of the few things he'd brought with him.

He finished packing and was ready to go to the kitchen where the ever vigilant Akie was already milling about from the sounds he was hearing. He stepped from his door and as soon as he did, Hanami and Harumi met him in the hall. Harumi smiled warmly at him and said, "We've done some talking and we've decided to give you this," she handed him the pack she carried yesterday.

Kakashi said, "What is all this?"

Harumi said, "What my sister and I saw and what we worked on with Orochimaru. This is a history of what he wanted so desperately, so he could destroy your village."

Kakashi looked on in amazement as the girls smiled at him. He said, "But you said that what you were working on was incomplete."

Hanami said, "It was. We finished it last night. The things we had worked on separately, we brought together and we finished it. It's all in there for you."

Harumi said, "We trust you to use it against him as you see fit."

Kakashi was almost speechless. The sacrifice the girls made to trust him – putting their lives on the line to save the village, totally impressed him. He took the pack and put it inside his own.

Harumi asked him, "Don't you want to see what's inside?"

He said, "The Hokage of my village wants to see what's inside. I'm just here to deliver the goods to her. I'm sure I'll ask her what's inside out of curiosity though." He paused a moment and said, "Thank you both for what you've done. You may not realize it, but you've saved a lot of lives today."

Hanami said, "We're happy to do it, considering the things we've already done."

Kakashi asked, "What changed your mind?"

Harumi said, "When you trusted me enough to show me your secret, I figured, I could trust you with mine. When I told Hanami what you did, she agreed to give you the information you asked for."

Asuma met them in the hall and said, "Akie has breakfast. Any idea when your guide will arrive to take you to the safe house?"

Harumi said, "Naoto mentioned that if all the timelines are met, we should be traveling before noon."

Asuma said, "Then we'd better have breakfast and get packed." The girls nodded and disappeared into their room, Harumi shot Kakashi one more look before leaving the hall.

Kakashi said, "Asuma – I've got it."

"What? What do you have?"

"All of it. They gave me a pack with all the information we need inside. It's in my pack."

Asuma said, "That's a relief. We can ease up now and wait for the guide to take over."

"Yeah. I just want to get home."

"Me too."

Both shinobi went to the kitchen where breakfast and Akie awaited them.

Anko and Ibiki were comparing notes on the latest prisoners the Hidden Leaf Village had captured, questioned and released. They were looking over the files to see if any of them matched anything having to do with Orochimaru's most recent movements. They weren't making much progress, 1.) Because Ibiki was enjoying re-reading the torture details – some of which he himself had inflicted, and 2.) Because Anko was totally preoccupied. It was getting closer to lunch time and she had a serious case of the butterflies. She kept thinking _where is he? Is he even traveling yet? Should I go look for him? No, it wasn't a dangerous mission. I'm sure he's fine. I just want him back here now, so I can find out what did or did not happen! I seriously can't wait much longer!_

She closed her documentation and said, "Ibiki? Ibiki!"

Ibiki was smiling to himself and mumbling, "Oh, that was a good one. I told them that thumb screws still had a purpose, but do they listen to me?" He continued giggling and mumbling to himself until Anko practically shouted, "IBIKI!"

He slammed his hand down on the part he was reading as if to hide it from her view. He said innocently, "Something you need Anko?"

"No, I'm going to find Kurenai and have some lunch. You go back to whatever it was you were doing. Want me to bring something back for you?"

Ibiki said, "No food – I have some. Just bring back another couple of these torture, I mean, interrogation logs, when you come back."

"Ok," Anko said. She thought _that man derives entirely too much pleasure from other people's pain. I bet his bedroom looks like a scene right out of "S&M Monthly", not that I'd know anything about that._ She saw Ibiki's eyes glaze over as he started to read again, so she left him and tried to find Kurenai.

Kurenai was in fact on her way to find Anko. They met in the hall outside the lunchroom. Anko said, "Hey, I was just looking for you."

"I was going to look for you too, but I figured if I came here first I'd save some time."

"Why do you always associate me with food?"

Kurenai said, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Anko rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up! Have you heard any word about Kakashi and Asuma?"

Kurenai said, "Nothing yet."

Anko thought a minute and said, "Maybe the 5th's heard something?"

"Wanna go check?"

"Yeah."

They didn't get too far when they ran into Shizune. Anko said, "Shizune! Do you know if Tsunade has gotten any word yet from Kakashi or Asuma?"

Shizune said, "Nothing yet – they're probably on their way back."

Kurenai asked, "Where's Genma? You two have been attached at the hip lately."

Anko thought _at least he's sniffing around her and leaving me alone – he'll live longer that way._

Shizune answered, "Tsunade sent him, Kotetsu and Izumo on a mission. Just a quick one, but they've gone already."

Anko said, "If you hear that Kakashi and Asuma are on their way, or that they're back, will you let us know?"

"Sure. I've gotta run. With Kotetsu and Izumo gone, Tsunade's got me doing all their work. See you later!"

Kurenai said, "See you Shizune. Well, I guess that answers our questions for now. Lunch?"

Anko said, "Sure." They walked into the lunch room, both waiting to hear if the mission the men were sent on was successful or not.

Everyone was packed and ready to go. Akie had fussed over her nieces and loaded them down with food and a little money to get them through their journey. Asuma was still stunned that Kakashi had managed to get all of the information they sought. Kakashi just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

As they waited in the kitchen, a knock finally sounded. Akie went to the door and opened it. Naoto came in and joined the party in the kitchen. He said, "Hanami, Harumi, are you ready to begin your journey? Your guides await you outside."

Kakashi looked at Asuma and said, "I thought it was supposed to be "guide," not "guides." Asuma nodded – he didn't remember any mention of more than one guide either.

Kakashi stood up and said, "Naoto, are you sure these guides are the real thing? You're sure they're the ones you were supposed to lead here, because we were under the impression that there was to be one guide."

Naoto said, "They are who they say they are. It was decided to send more than one, since there is more than one person to guide."

Even though this made sense to Kakashi, he still wasn't buying it. He said, "Asuma, come on." He and Asuma left the stunned group and ran out the door. What they saw there shocked them.

-----

**A/N:** Cliffy time! I had to. But there's more, oh so much more yet. Only a few more chapters, but still much more story.

Next up: The "guides" tell Asuma and Kakashi some news that makes them both panic stricken. Kurenai and Anko have a little "heart to heart" while walking. And finally the dramatic return of Asuma and Kakashi to the village. What waits in store for them? You'll see! See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Time to give you some answers. I'm sure you can guess who the "guides" are, but go ahead and read anyway. I hope I give you some surprises along with the answers. Enjoy!

-----

Five "HUH'S?" were uttered as five people looked at each other. Then five "What are you doing here's," erupted from five surprised mouths as five sets of fingers were pointed at each of them.

Of the five, one scowled a bit.

One was shocked, but relieved.

Two were just plain surprised.

One flinched.

Kakashi and Asuma were face to face with Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. Kakashi said, "This can't be right. Did Tsunade send you three to escort the two girls to the safe house?"

Izumo said, "Kinda, but we're here to take them somewhere else instead. Their original safe house has been compromised. Apparently Orochimaru's people found out where it was and went there to intercept the sisters. We weren't told you two were going to be here."

Asuma said, "Are we allowed to know where the next safe house is?"

Izumo said, "Technically, there isn't one. We're to take them with us,"

Kakashi thought _oooh noooo._

"back to the village."

_Oooh fuuuckk._

Suddenly Asuma got very nervous. Kakashi looked as if he might pass out.

Naoto came outside and said, "Everything OK out here?"

Both Kakashi and Asuma SCREAMED _NO_ in their heads. Both knew they had to leave IMMEDIATELY and get back to the village well before the new "guides" and the sisters arrived there. They had to prepare their girlfriends for the sisters' arrival. Kakashi seriously considered trying to coax Anko back into her bedroom, then tying her up, no better yet, chaining her to her brand new headboard so he could tell her that the sisters were being brought to the village. That way, she wouldn't be able to kill them, or him.

Kakashi look at Naoto and said, "You got this? We REALLY need to get going. These guys will take care of getting the girls back to the village. Asuma! Kitchen!" Both shinobi ran into the kitchen. Kakashi took Akie's hand and bowed to her, "Thank you so much for your hospitality Akie. You have done our village a great service. Your nieces are wonderful ladies who are now apparently going back to our village. We'll take care of them when they get to there." He released her hand and Asuma took it.

Asuma said, "Thank you very much Akie. You have been an exceptional host. We're sorry that we have to leave so quickly, but we're needed back at the village."

Akie said, "Take good care of my girls! If you're ever back this way, please visit!"

Both shinobi said in stereo, "We will!" Then they ran out the door.

Kakashi said, "Genma," who still stepped back a bit, "You guys got this? We need to move. Stay hidden, travel slowly and carefully, and we'll see you back at the village in about three hours."

Kotetsu said, "We can move a little faster than that. In fact it only took us,"

Asuma stepped in front of him and growled, "TAKE. YOUR. TIME."

Kotetsu shrank in front of the big ninja and said very quietly, "Yes sir."

Kakashi took a moment to go to the girls. He said, "Hanami, Harumi, again I thank you on behalf of the whole village. We need to go right now, but we'll see you when you arrive later."

Harumi was no idiot. She said, "Gotta get home and explain us to the ladies don't you."

Kakashi said, "I don't think either of our girlfriends is particularly jealous, but better safe than sorry! If you're not in the village in three hours, we'll come looking for you. Be careful and stay hidden. You'll both love the village when you get there. We'll see you when you do."

Hanami laughed, "Get going! We'll see you there!"

With a wave Kakashi and Asuma took to the trees and dashed home at rapid speed. They both knew that Anko and Kurenai really weren't the jealous type – or so they hoped – but this new news would be much better coming from them, rather than coming from someone else later.

Anko and Kurenai finished their lunch and decided to take a walk. They weren't needed immediately, so they decided it might be nice to just clear their heads while they waited for the guys to come home. Anko asked, "Has he ever cheated on you?"

"No. Never cheated."

"Let me rephrase that. Has he ever "done his duty" with anyone on a mission before, while you two were dating?"

"I don't think so."

"You mean you don't know?"

Kurenai said, "I mean, I didn't ask."

"But I thought you wanted to know."

"Normally, I don't. This time, for some reason, I do."

Anko was quiet for a little while. Then she asked, "What'll you do if he had to go through with it?"

Kurenai was losing patience with Anko's line of questioning. She said, "What're you going to do!"

Anko said, "Listen, don't bite my head off! I'm just asking."

Kurenai composed herself and said, "I don't know what I'll do if he had to get a little too friendly with either of them."

Anko said, "I'd be hurt. I know I'd be hurt. And when I got over the hurt, I'd kill whoever it was he was "more than friendly" with. Then I'd probably kill him too. Get rid of all of them and start all over again."

"God, you're terrible! You don't even know anything yet, and you've already got Kakashi and probably both of those sisters dead and buried!"

Anko looked at Kurenai and said, "I'll tell you this right now. I'll know. I know I'll know if he's done anything at all, the second I see him. I'll look him right in the eye and I'll know. He won't even have to tell me. And I'll tell you something else," She stopped walking and turned to face Kurenai, "I won't even have to look him in the eye to find out, because I still TRUST him. I know right now he didn't do anything because I trust him, and he knows that."

Kurenai looked past Anko and smiled. She said, "You're going to have your chance to find out." She grabbed Anko by the shoulders and physically turned her around. There coming up the road, jogging past the gates, was Kakashi and Asuma.

Anko turned and smiled in Kurenai's face and then before Kurenai got a chance to go with her, Anko took off in a sprint to meet Kakashi.

Kakashi smacked Asuma's arm with the back of his hand and said, "Look who's waiting! Good thing we left when we did!" Then he pulled away from Asuma, picking up speed, trying to get to Anko who was running right at him.

Anko thought as she ran _he's here, he's finally here! I need to touch him, I need to feel him, I need to get to him! _And unlike her nightmare where she was riveted to the ground, she flew to him. Her heart was pounding from exertion and from joy.

Kakashi stopped running and braced himself because Anko wasn't stopping. He held out his arms to her and she clobbered him. He squeezed her tightly and spun her to stop her momentum. Before he finished spinning her, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms squeezed the breath out of him, and she planted her lips firmly on his mask. He couldn't have been happier than he was that very second. But sadly, it couldn't last.

Kurenai finally caught up, as did Asuma. They casually, lightly hugged – they just didn't show much affection out in the open. It was still obvious that they were glad to see each other again.

Kakashi and Anko were still completely locked onto each other. Somewhere along the line, Kakashi's mask had been worked down, and they were full on making out in the middle of the street. Asuma finally said, "For God's sake you two get a room!" Anko shielded Kakashi's face almost automatically when she turned her head to face Asuma, as Kakashi flipped his mask back in place. She still hugged him tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go, and she knew in her heart, that the trust she gave him, he honored. She didn't need any details; she didn't have to know about either of the sisters. She had her man back, and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Kakashi felt so relieved. He knew instinctively, that Anko knew that he didn't betray her trust. He put his hands on her ass to help support her as she continued to stay wrapped around him. He said, "Hi honey. I'm home."

Anko looked down at him and said, "Jeez, I hadn't noticed!"

Kakashi started walking, still holding Anko. She said, "Where we going?"

"I have something that needs to get to the 5th right away. Our mission was successful, and Tsunade needs to see what I have in my pack."

"Are you going to carry me there?"

"If you want me to."

"You're probably tired. You can put me down."

"OK," but he didn't put her down before giving both cheeks a healthy squeeze.

Kakashi picked up his pace a bit to separate himself from Asuma and Kurenai. He took Anko's hand in his and said, "I wanted to get back early. I have to tell you something."

Anko interrupted, "I already know you didn't do anything inappropriate."

"You do, do you?"

"Yep. I know. So what else is there?"

Kakashi proceeded to tell Anko about the botched safe house part of the mission. Then he said, "So Tsunade sent Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo to be the new guides and bring the sisters back here."

Anko stopped in her tracks. She froze. Everything was fine when the "other women" were nowhere she could see them. But now they were invading HER turf. She wasn't sure she was so comfortable with that.

She thought about it for a minute, standing there, mind swirling, and then she said, "I want to meet them. Especially the one you were assigned to. I can't judge them, or you. Especially since they gave up their secrets. But I need to meet them."

Kakashi was not prepared for this. He expected her to yell, to scream at him, to probably hit him repeatedly. He hadn't expected her to actually, calmly and rationally just want to meet them. He had to ask, "Are you sure? You're not going to kill them when you meet them are you?"

She said, "No. I just want to meet the women my boyfriend just spent three days with, without me."

Kakashi heard a little edge in Anko's voice, so he thought it best that they get to the Hokage's offices as soon as possible, and then he intended to take Anko some place where they could be alone. He thought _there may be a little more preparing I need to do before the sisters get here._ He had two hours to work with.

-----

**A/N:** See there! Did I throw a few surprises in there for you? I hope you liked them. Only two more chapters to go, and still an important bit of story to tell.

Next up: The contents of "the pack." See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi everybody. Only two chapters to go and this one's in the books. Time to get a look inside that pack. Ready? Then let's go. Enjoy!

-----

The foursome went immediately to Tsunade's office. Asuma knocked, and opened the door after he heard a particularly grumpy "COME IN!" Asuma said, "After you," motioning for Kakashi to lead the way.

Instead, he stepped aside and said, "Anko, want to go in first?"

She said, "Kakashi, this wasn't my mission! I can't go in there while you present to Tsunade! She'll just kick me out and say, "You can read the report later!" I'll wait out here."

"Me too," Kurenai said.

Kakashi said to Anko, "Don't go far."

She smiled at him and said, "I won't. Don't take too long ok?"

"I'll be quick." Kakashi knew he damn well better be quick. His girlfriend was still going to need a little more explaining from him if she was going to allow the sisters to set foot inside the village without killing them.

Kakashi went inside, and Asuma followed. Tsunade looked up and said, "You're back! Please give me some good news. I sent fucking Kotetsu and Izumo on a mission as you well know. Shizune's disappeared. I don't know where anything is, and it's PISSING ME OFF! First of all, tell your mission was successful!"

Kakashi said, "Hokage, our mission was a success."

"Good!" she bellowed at him. "Now, on to the next order of business. What did you get out of the sisters? Any hanky panky go on?"

Asuma said, "Absolutely none ma'am."

She said, "Then how the hell did you get them to give you any information?"

Kakashi said, "Well, we just got them to trust us. Here's what we got." He took his pack off and opened it, handing her the smaller pack that Harumi had given him.

Tsunade took it and said, "What's in it?"

Kakashi said, "We didn't look. They said it was what they were working on with Orochimaru. It was going to be used to destroy the village."

Tsunade opened the pack cautiously and looked inside. There were small bottles and scrolls inside. She carefully took out the bottles and studied them, then put them on the table in front of her. Then she took out the scrolls – seven in all, all numbered – and put them in front of her. That was all that seemed to be in the pack.

Asuma and Kakashi stood there watching what she was doing. Both wanted to leave, but they couldn't until they were formally dismissed.

Tsunade continued her examination of the things she took from the pack. She took the first scroll and opened it. She said, "It's a diary of sorts telling what the two sisters were hired to do. It doesn't seem too important. It seems to be more historical than anything else, but still it is good information on what Orochimaru was looking for when he chose to employ the girls." She opened the second scroll and on it were formulas for poison. She said, "Poisons. Many kinds. Simply made. Deadly if ingested. Interesting." She put that aside and picked up the third scroll, "Documentation of increasing the toxicity levels of the poisons and testing them on lab animals." Next she picked up the fourth scroll. She read some, and then opened it wider, reading more. She cast her eyes downward.

Kakashi said, "What is it?"

"Documentation of testing poisons on live humans." The room got deathly still, almost out of respect for those who were made to suffer and die on Orochimaru's orders.

Tsunade took the fifth scroll and opened it. "A new toxicity level was achieved. The sisters discovered a way to add the poison to water and not dilute it. They were then trying to find a way to make water be a carrier of the poison. To carry it into a water supply." She looked up and said, "Ours."

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other, and the gravity of what Tsunade said was almost like a physical weight on them. The seriousness of their mission became clearly evident.

She put the fifth scroll down and picked up the sixth. She said, "This one was done recently. The sisters succeeded in finding a way to protect the poison as it traveled in water. But this seems to have been done after they left Orochimaru."

She quickly put the sixth scroll down and picked up the seventh. She opened it and let out a big breath. She said, "An antidote to the poison, for both the water supply, and anyone who ingested it. These girls thought of everything." She picked up the two bottles, one was marked with the poison, and one was marked with the antidote. She said, "I'll have both of these analyzed and duplicated immediately. Well done you two. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed. I'd like to look over these documents more closely."

Both shinobi nodded to Konoha's 5th Hokage and turned to leave her office.

Kakashi and Asuma both felt great relief. Their mission had turned out perfectly. Everyone in the village could now rest easier because Orochimaru's plan of poisoning their water supply, had been exposed, and prevented before it could even happen. The village owed a great debt to them, as well as to the two sister scientists, that trusted the Konoha shinobi.

But everything wasn't taken care of quite yet.

Kakashi and Asuma left the Hokage's office and as soon as they appeared in the hall, Anko and Kurenai jumped up. Anko went to Kakashi and said, "What happened? What went on in there? We heard a little and then everything went quiet."

Kakashi said, "Asuma, let's tell them everything."

Asuma agreed, "Good idea. Let's go to the lunchroom, I could use something to eat."

The four of them went to the lunchroom so Kakashi and Asuma could tell the girls exactly what was going on, and what yet to expect.

Kakashi started telling of how they met the girls, and their Aunt, and how the girls were totally against telling them anything. He told them how he had to explain how Orochimaru would kill them anyway, if they told or not. Then he told how the two of them shadowed the girls as they wrapped things up in the little village they were hidden in. He even told the story about Jun and how Harumi had quietly healed him from pneumonia, even though he was well past his prime. Anko asked, "How did you get them to trust you if there was no physical stuff involved?"

Kakashi said, "Harumi walked in on me when I was looking at my picture of you and me. I tried to stash it before she could see it, but she caught me and wanted to know what it was. I figured if I told the truth, she may trust me a little more. Seems that did the trick."

Anko thought _looks like I'm not the only one who trusts this man. I need to meet this woman._

After telling how Kotetsu, Genma and Izumo showed up, and how he and Asuma hurried home to tell them that the girls were being moved to Konoha so as not to shock them, that that's where the story ends.

Anko said, "Not quite."

Both Kakashi and Asuma said, "Huh?"

"Not quite," she said again. "I'm pretty sure Kurenai and I would still like to meet these girls, and they should be here soon. Am I right?" Kurenai nodded right along with Anko.

Kakashi said, "They should be here within the hour. Kotetsu, Izumo and that fuck Genma, oops did I say that out loud, GENMA, are going to bring them straight here. Shall we wait here, or would you like to meet them at the gates?

Anko thought _he's got nothing to hide. I can wait to meet them._ Anko looked at Kurenai and said, "We'll wait here for them. You can go meet them if you want to. I trust you."

She was being totally sincere. She did trust him. She believed every single word he'd told her. She had no reason not to. Kakashi was a man of his word. Very few words at times, but he meant every single thing he ever said. So she had no problem whatsoever with him going to meet the group that was traveling in, because she found that she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Kakashi just looked at Anko and thought _my God, what a woman. I've been put in a situation that breeds doubt, that would tear apart a normal relationship, and yet she's still here, and she's fine. She believes in me, probably more than I believe in myself. _She'd touched him to his very soul with her unwavering faith in him. So instead of going out to meet the group at the gates, he walked over and sat down next to Anko, he casually draped his hand over her thigh, and started drumming his fingers rhythmically on the inside of her leg. He said, "They'll figure out where we are."

Anko smiled and took his hand and laced her fingers with his. She gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know how pleased she was that he was back, and that they were still as rock solid as ever – if not more so. And that because of the solid trust she had in him, she planned on rewarding him - later.

-----

**A/N: **There ya go. Now you know what COULD have happened, had Asuma and Kakashi NOT been successful. Almost done. Next chapter is the wrap up.

Next up: The girls meet the sisters. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! One more tiny little chapter to wrap this one up. I can't believe it's over, and overall - mission accomplished. I hope you like this last little bit. So without any further delays - let's get started. Enjoy!

-----

The three "guide" shinobi and the two sister scientists arrived approximately forty-five minutes after Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai talked about them. They were immediately escorted to the Hokage's offices where they were interviewed, thanked immensely and promised safe passage to their next destination. During the time that they waited for the party to show up, Anko took the time to tell Kakashi about her nightmare and about the fortune teller too. He said he wanted to go see the fortune teller to see if her love was stuck all over him, because he said it sure felt like it was. Anko liked that, and promised to take him to see her. Kakashi confessed to Anko that he'd swiped the black scarf she'd used on him, because he'd originally wanted to swipe the gown she wore, but didn't have a place to put it. She told him not to lose the scarf, because she had another idea of how it could be used. Kakashi promised to return it to her later that evening.

As they continued to wait in the lunchroom, a shadow fell across the door. Izumo and Kotetsu stood there. Kotetsu said, "They're in here!" Then he stepped aside to let the sisters go into the lunchroom. Asuma and Kakashi stood up immediately, and stood next to their girlfriends. Kakashi noticed that Genma was nowhere to be found and he laughed a bit inside.

Izumo said, "The girls wanted a chance to thank you two."

Kakashi said, "Before either of you say anything, let me introduce you to these young ladies. This is Yuuhi Kurenai, and this is Mitarashi Anko." He pointed to Anko and said, "She's the one I belong to."

Anko was stunned by that statement, but thought it was pretty incredible that he said it. She watched as one of the girls nodded her head in realization of who Anko was. Anko stood up and said, "It's nice to meet you both. Which one of you is which?"

Harumi spoke up, "It's nice to meet you too Anko. I'm Harumi, and this is my sister Hanami. If I can just say, you're very lucky to have such a trustworthy guy like Kakashi. You too Kurenai. You're both very lucky."

Anko thought _so I've been told._

Anko said, "Thank you, and also, thank you for trusting them enough to share your secrets with them. It was a really great thing you both did."

"It was our pleasure."

Kakashi asked, "So, what are your plans? Are you going to be moved to another location? I remember hearing something about you two disappearing, starting over maybe?"

Hanami said, "Trying to get rid of us are you? Actually Kakashi, your Hokage has asked us to stay here for a while and help her work on the things we gave her. Help her understand them a little more. We've decided to stay for a bit and get to know the village and its people. Since we saved them, it might be nice to get to know them."

Harumi said, "And if they're anything like the rest of you, we just may have found our new home."

Anko leaned over to Harumi and said, "Don't look now but Kotetsu is checking you out."

Harumi said, "He is cute in a fuzzy kinda way."

Anko watched as Izumo quietly separated from Kotetsu and asked Hanami if she needed anything. She thought _oh these girls aren't going anywhere any time soon._

The eight of them sat down and got acquainted and re-acquainted, sharing stories of Orochimaru, the history of the Hidden Leaf Village, and how important it was to find someone in their lives they could trust.

As the afternoon drifted toward evening, the group split up. Kotetsu and Izumo escorted the sisters to what was going to be their new home, for as long as they decided to stay in the Village. Asuma and Kurenai quietly slipped away before Kakashi and Anko even knew they were gone. Anko looked at Kakashi and said, "So, ready to go?"

Anko said, "Yeah. Let's get outta here."

They walked arm in arm in public, back to their apartment building. When they got to Kakashi's apartment he said, "We're going to your place tonight."

Anko whined at him, "But we're already here. Why can't we stay here tonight?"

Kakashi reached in his pocket and said, "Because," he placed the black scarf in Anko's hand, "I don't have a headboard." He looked at her wickedly, and she returned his look as she stuffed the scarf in her pocket. He said, "I'm going to take a quick shower, and unpack my things. How about you go get things ready for me. I'll be there shortly."

Anko turned away from him, and then looked back over her shoulder. She said, "Get things ready for you huh? You trust me to do that all by myself?"

Kakashi winked at her as he opened his door. "You know I trust you with my life. Be there in a bit." He went inside and closed the door behind him.

Anko grinned evilly because she had quite a few ideas that she wouldn't mind trying, that involved the black scarf, the headboard, and maybe some handcuffs this time. She chuckled to herself as she went to her apartment, went inside and closed the door, making sure to leave it unlocked, so the games could begin again.

-----

**A/N:** So there you have it! Review please! Finally, we've reached the end! But not THE END the end. I actually have another HUGE idea to explore to take our couple in a whole different direction, so you can expect another "episode." I'll update my profile daily to post my progress, so you'll know when the next one will begin!

Now, I want to thank each and every one of you who've take time out of your busy schedules to read this story, as well as the other, what, seven? It has truly been my honor sharing this with you, and your reviews, I hold close to my heart. You're all lovely people, and I will be pleased and honored to share the next one (and any others that may come along) with you in the future. So keep an eye out, Anko and Kakashi have more adventures coming in the Friends series! Until then, see you soon!


End file.
